Roads
by missbezzi
Summary: Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver broke up years and years ago and their lives led different paths. But what if one day, fifteen years later, they met again? Will the old flames still be there?
1. Paths

_Kimberly and Tommy broke up years and years ago and their lives led different paths. _

_But what if one day, fifteen years later, they met again? Will the old flames still be there? _

_My story will take place in Chicago. Kimberly and Tommy will bump into each other on the street. Hurt feelings, old sentiments, memories… All comes back to them again._

_Kimberly is a single mom of a pretty little girl, but she had never been married. She runs a small dance and gymnastics studio downtown Chicago. Tommy is divorced and also has a kid, who lives with his mom. He is really successful on the martial arts business and runs a couple of gyms across the country. He is temporarily in Chicago for a karate convention._

* * *

Kimberly woke up with a strange feeling Friday morning. Sophie's tiny hand rested lazily on her cheek and that was the only comfort she had, she thought.

She got up slowly, trying her best not to wake her daughter up and walked slowly towards the kitchen. Her feet hurt with the cold temperature of the hardwood floor, but she needed to turn on her coffeemaker right away or she would have a hell of a day. Rehearsals were consuming her. She coached three groups of middle school girls who were eager to win the regionals. Her talent as a coach had been meanly questioned by other studios and some prissy moms but she held her grip and was faithful she could do this. She had to do it. She had to win.

She drank her coffee while she packed Sophie's lunch bag. She had not much more than thirty minutes to get her ready to go to daycare. What would her life be like without that little princess? She sighed at the thought. She missed Austin, Sophie's dad, even though she was never truly in love with him. But he loved Sophie with all his heart. Before dying he begged her to marry a wonderful man that could be a good father to Sophie. Kim held his hand in his hospital bed until she could no longer hear him breathing. It had been awful. Sophie had never understood totally what happened. She was only two years old and Kimberly always told her that her dad was in a special place and would never be back. Now she was four, full of life and questions. Kimberly wanted to tell her, but she didn't know how.

Her thoughts drew her back to high school. _Good times_. Jason, Billy, Tommy… Tommy. Where had he been? They had lost contact. At first they used to write to each other. Then the letters stopped. She never knew his email address. She guessed it wouldn't make a difference since she couldn't think of what to say to him…

She once found him on facebook, but his pictures were locked. She could see that he was married, though. But she could see no pictures of his wife. He was beautiful in the picture. Short spiky dark hair and black eyes. He was definitely stronger now. She looked up his name on google and found that he owned a couple of businesses all over the US. Wow. That was his dream. She remembered when he first told her about it, after they had spent their first night together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sophie's sweet voice.

'Mommy. I'm awake.'

'I can see you're awake, princess!' Kim said, picking her up. 'Are you ready to go to the daycare?'

Sophie didn't answer.

'Come on, honey. It's not so bad. You can play with Miss Sonia and the other girls. You had fun last time you were there!'

'I wanna go to work with you.'

'Baby, you know you can't. Mommy is too busy and can't take care of you there.'

'I'm big. I can take care of myself.' Kimberly smiled.

'Sure you can! That's why you're going to the daycare and show me how you can have a good time and also help Miss Sonia with the toddlers. What do you say about that?'

'Okay…'

Kimberly hugged her tight and got her ready to go. House was a mess, she thought, but being a single mom was hard work.

Sophie got dropped off and Kimberly rushed to open the studio. A couple of moms were there and wanted information about the competition.

_My day couldn't start any better than this_. She thought.

* * *

Kimberly felt the air coming back to her on lunch time, when all moms were gone. What crazy business had she gotten into? She smiled at herself, a busy and overwhelmed business owner. But that was her dream, she couldn't complain now.

She rushed out of the studio to grab some lunch. The receptionist tried to catch her before she left.

'Miss Hart, what about the Delaney girls?'

'I'll deal with that when I come back, Anise. I'll call their mom, I promise.'

'But…'

'Please,' her eyes were begging. 'Just let me get out of here for a quick lunch.'

Kimberly opened the door to freedom and wanted to rush out of the studio. She could still hear Anise's protest inside, but she tried not to hear. That was HER time. As she closed the door, she turned to walk and bumped into a tall guy on the sidewalk. The bump was so strong that her petite body flipped and she felt she was losing control of her balance. Till he picked her up.

'I'm so sorry.' He said, apologetically.

'That's okay… I…'

Kimberly was quick to answer, but her eyes got stuck into that tall figure holding her up. His eyes met hers and she removed her sunglasses.

'Tommy…' She said, breath finally coming out of her lungs.

'Kim…' He said with a sweet and happy smile.'

'What are you doing here?'

He gasped, emotion and surprise all over his face.

'Martial Arts Convention downtown. You?'

She noticed he was still holding her up and little by little she went back to reality, letting his grip out of her.

'I live here. And I work here.' She smiled, pointing at the studio.

'Is it your studio, Kim?'

'Yes.' She said, blushing with his eyes on her.

'Wow. Congratulations.'

'Well, it's not big… yet.'

'It'll be.'

'I know about your clubs too, Tommy. I'm proud.'

Tommy looked deeply into her eyes.

'Are you going somewhere?'

'Quick lunch break. The studio is killing me. We're getting ready for regionals.'

'I'll eat with you. The convention is down the street, so I was looking for a place.'

'Sounds great.' She could tell that her color was red, but she didn't care.

As they walked to a small café two blocks away, Tommy talked to her, eyes pleading for an honest answer to his question.

'Kim. Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' She answered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. He loved that so much…

'If you found my business and knew how to contact me, why didn't you?'

Kimberly eyed him precisely and looked down.

'I didn't know what you say, Tommy. I… hurt your feelings before…'

'Kim', he called, smiling genuinely, 'that was normal. We were young and you wouldn't be back to town. How could I expect you to wait for me?' He paused and looked down, as they walked slowly. 'I wanted you to be my friend. You gave up on me.' He said in a teasing tone, making her laugh.

'It's not quite like that, Tommy.' She touched her hair again, nervously. 'I missed you a lot.'

He stopped walking and stared at her eyes. God damn it, she was even more beautiful than he remembered! Long hair, same petite body, but there was something about her that was definitely new. Maturity. Was she married? Kids? He had to wait for the best moment to ask her.

'You don't have to miss me anymore, then. We won't lose contact! In fact, what a coincidence to come across each other in Chicago. What are the odds?' He smiled beautifully, as her heart beat faster.

'You're right. Guess we're lucky enough to win the lottery now.'

He smiled gracefully at her as they walked inside the café. Her mind was spinning. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had thought about him a lot lately, but she never imagineed seeing him face to face again. Ever. Did law of attraction really exist? They sat by the window and for a couple of minutes they couldn't say a word, realization of what was happening crushing their minds. _He looks so beautiful,_ she thought. Mature. Responsible. A man. She had loved him as a boy, a young lad with a lot of potential on his hands. Now he was there sitting with her.

_That is going to be an interesting lunch,_ she thought, as she observed him ordering something to drink.


	2. Enthralling

_Thanks for the messages, story alerts, and reviews, folks! Hope you enjoy how this story is going… _

_**Please, REVIEW! : )**_

* * *

_What are we going to talk about for an hour? _

Kimberly thought nervously, heat brushing her face lightly. Tommy observed her intently, trying to read her emotions. _What had just happened? _The odds of bumping into your high school sweetheart in a big city was probably one in ten billion, but she didn't want to think about it. She needed to know about him.

Tommy looked even more amazing with his short spiky hair and muscular build. His face hadn't changed a bit, though. He still had the same old spark in his eyes and the same old smile, gentle and sweet.

'Kim…' He called, again, bring her to reality.

'Sorry, Tommy. I spaced out.' She said sheepishly.

'I can see that.' He smiled. _His perfect and amazing smile_, she meditated. 'Well, I was the one who used to space out all the time, remember?'

Kimberly smiled back. Of course she remembered. He was the most absent-minded guy in high school and he was teased about it all the time.

'Sure I do, Tommy Oliver. How could I forget when you almost ditched me before the prom?'

Tommy's laugh was loud enough to be heard, but intimate enough to be enjoyed in their conversation at the café. Nobody was watching them anyway. It was their little secluded world, where they were diving in old and happy memories.

'That's not true! I didn't forget about you, Kim.' He protested. 'I just forgot to pick you up.'

'Well, how is it any different?'

'You're right… But I remembered about it in the end. And I knocked at your door.'

'When I was this close to undress.' She mocked him, pressing her fingers together.

'Well, I was lucky. It was one of my best high school evenings.'

He smiled again, and she felt her heart melt at his sight. He had the same charm that would make all girls simply stare at him. He wasn't the cocky type, though. He was just beautiful and genuine. His new look made him look great in his early thirties. But she did miss his long hair and the times she had played with it.

'Tell me, Kim. What's been going on since we… took different paths?' He breathed deeply while he asked this question. Part of him didn't want to know about it as he feared for something he wasn't quite sure of.

'Well, I have a little daughter…'

'That's great.' He comented honestly.

'…I've never been married. Only to my profession. That's it. I guess it sums up a lot about me.'

His smile faded as he observed her. There was a slightly sad tone in her voice.

'Why didn't you marry?' His eyes glued to hers, even though the server had stepped in with their orders. Kim continued.

'Guess I never felt the 'thrill'.'

'Gotcha.'

'Sophie's father loved me very much, even though he knew I didn't feel the same. Then she came unexpectedly. But we stick together through the tough years we had…' She let it out, painful memories hitting her hard.

'What happened?'

'He was soon diagnosed with brain tumor. He actually passed away two years ago.'

'I'm sorry, Kim.' He said, reaching her hand.

'It's okay. I'm fine. _We_'re fine. He was a wonderful man. Sometimes I think I should have kept him as my best friend only. But then I wouldn't have Sophie and she is my whole life…'

Emotion filled her voice when she spoke of her daughter and Tommy thought that was absolutely pure and beautiful. She was still the same Kimberly he had met. Sweet, caring, fully devoted to what she loved. But he could tell she was dying to hear about his life as well.

'What about you?' She asked, reading his thoughts.

'I also have a son. He's six.'

'Really?' She gasped, trying to imagine what he would look like.

'Yeah, his name is Taylor.' He showed Kimberly a picture of a cute little boy on his iphone.

'So, how long have you been married?' She asked, curiously.

'5. Till I divorced last year.' He chuckled lightly, making her gasp again. 'You haven't touched your food, Kim.'

She was a little embarrassed he had noticed it, but she was so absorbed in his life's story that food wasn't what she needed at the moment.

'You're right. I must eat. Can't survive on caffeine the whole day.'

'You haven't changed that awful habit yet.' He commented, smiling again. She loved it when he talked about the past. It brought all memories back fast. She was even happier that he could remember little things about her.

'Anyway, as I was saying…', he signaled to the server to say the food was good, trying to prevent another interruption, 'Patricia and I had a lot in common… before the marriage.'

Kimberly stared at him, absorbed in his story.

'She wanted me to work for her father and run his business. You know me well, Kim. I like to do my own thing.' Kimberly nodded, happy that he was still the same man she had met. 'So we fought a lot.'

'Can't imagine you fighting with a woman, Tommy.' She commented, teasing him.

'Well, you never gave me reasons to be mad at you. Only happy.'

His words touched her and she was one hundred percent sure that her cheeks were reddening again. Tommy continued.

'We tried to make it work but in the end we decided that it would be for the best if we divorced.'

'You didn't keep your son.' Kimberly mumbled it as a statement, not a question.

'No.'

She could see the sadness in his eyes and this time she felt the urge of holding his hands. She placed both of her hands on top of his.

'I'm sorry, Tommy. I can imagine the pain if I had to leave Sophie.'

Tommy tried to speak, but no words came out. He shook his head, agreeing with her.

'But it'll work out.' Kim released his hands and he wished she hadn't. Her touch was still the same, delicate, warm, inviting.

'Yeah. It will.'

'Where are you living now?'

'Right now in Springfield, Ohio. But I'll go wherever my ex goes because I want to be near my son. She travels a lot running her father's business. That's why I'm opening gyms everywhere.'

He could tell her eyes saddened a little. They were both single and eager to at least be in touch again, but distance could be a problem.

'I see. Well, any chance of running one in Chicago?' She said, disguising her curiosity by biting her piece of bread.

'Strongly considering.'

There was something in his tone of voice that made Kimberly quiver inside. Had he just thought about it because of her? Well, it couldn't be. _Stop being so silly, Kimberly Hart_, she reprehended herself.

* * *

Tommy fought the urge of staring at her sharply but he couldn't. She was just too much to take in so fast. He wished he could spend the whole afternoon just looking at her, like he used to do under their favorite tree. He watched her while she told him stories of when she went to college and the way she was broke and managed to open her own studio. He was a big fan of Kimberly, she always had that power of getting whatever she wanted.

Her eyes looked down to her watch and he could see a big disappointment in her eyes.

'Uh oh, it's been an hour already.'

'It's okay, Kim. We can continue our conversation later.'

Words didn't come out from her mouth for a second. Did he want to meet her again?

'Sure. How long will you be in town?'

'A week. What are you and Sophie doing tomorrow?'

She liked it that he mentioned her daughter.

'Well, remember mom?'

'Mrs. Hart…' He answered in a meditation tone. 'How could I ever forget about her and how much she trusted me with you alone in the house?' He gave her a naughty wink and she couldn't help but smile.

'Well, yeah. She would still trust you since she never knew what we once did.'

Kimberly couldn't believe her own words. _What the hell did you just say?_ She asked herself.

'Oops,' Tommy said, joking, as a naughty kid being caught doing something bad.

Kimberly laughed and continued.

'Anyway, she lives three hours from here. And she'll be getting Sophie for a couple of days to give me a break. I've been working around the clock, even on weekends.'

'Are you going to work tomorrow? Heard the weather will be great this weekend.'

She intended to, but she didn't say so.

'I'm not sure yet. What about you?'

'I'm thinking of ways to get you out of the studio and the house. Too bad Sophie can't join us.'

Kimberly smiled, glad again that he was taking in consideration that she was a mother now.

'Well, you're more than welcome to lunch with us tomorrow. Mom will be there at noon. And you could meet Sophie.'

'Sounds absolutely amazing.' Tommy gave her a beautiful smile. 'I'm so happy I found you, Kim. Again.'

'I'm happy, too, Tommy.'

'Can't wait for tomorrow.'

His eyes shone and her heart felt light with his words. Could she ever fall for him again? Not really, she considered. High school love wasn't real love yet, just sweet and naïve imagination.

Tommy walked her back to her studio and she invited him in. Anise was already going crazy, eager to talk to her, but she got the good vibe of the couple and decided not to interrupt them.

Kimberly showed him one of the rooms and he meditated, thinking of how many times he had sneaked into the gym just to watch her doing gymnastics or ballet.

'Would you dance for me?' He asked, unembarrassed.

'What?' His question took her by surprise.

'Dance. Would you do it?'

_What wouldn't I do for you, Tommy?_ She thought.

'Ss.. sure.' She answered sheepishly, grabbing a pair of jazz shoes.

She was about to tie her long straight hair up when he protested.

'Kim, let it down.'

She gasped, her face reddening again.

'Why is that?'

'Because I love your hair and I'd love if you could dance and let it loose.'

'What kind of fantasy about me have you had all these years, Mr. Oliver?' She teased.

'You don't want to know.' He shot honestly, laughing at his own sincerity.

Kimberly closed the door and went to the center of the room. There was nobody in the studio other than Anise, and Kimberly believed the assistant got the clue that she shouldn't mess with her boss right now.

She didn't have appropriate clothes to dance, either. She was wearing a dress but she was lucky that she had put on some thighs because it was still a little chilly and windy. But Kimberly would do it for Tommy. She knew he was nostalgic after all that conversation about the past.

'Music or no music?' She asked, smiling.

'It doesn't really matter…' He said frankly. All he needed to see was her.

Kimberly moved graciously in the room, doing a number that she had prepared for the high school girls. A lot of people had criticized it, saying that it was too sensual. But she didn't think so. It was beautiful, intense and full of life. That's what dance was all about, expression, freedom.

Tommy watched her as she span slowly and still kept her balance. She could tell her hair was all over the place but she kept going. She wasn't shy anymore. In fact, she could dance for him the whole day if he wanted to.

_Wow. She really hasn't changed a bit._ He meditated. His gaze remained stuck in that sweet sight of hers. She was absolutely divine. Her body looked even better now. She was still slim but curvier. He shook his head when he thought of her as a woman now. She was just a little girl back then. How had time passed by so fast?

'What's wrong? Didn't you like it?' She asked when she sensed his distress.

'Of course I did. It was perfect, Kim.'

'So why are you acting all weird?' She asked, smiling curiously.

'Just thinking of how beautiful you've become.'

'Tommy Oliver, I guess today is the day of you make me blush.'

He laughed spontaneously.

'Not so much. Wait till tomorrow.'

Kimberly looked down and put her hair behind the ears. _God_, he loved that. He observed her as she wrote down her address and phone number in a small post-it note. She smiled when she gave it to him.

'I'll be there at noon.'

'Don't forget, Tommy.' She alerted him, teasing him about his forgetfulness.

'I won't, don't worry.' He stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead, as his hand embraced her head softly. She tried to inhale his scent but she just couldn't breathe. What was she, seventeen again?

'Later, Kim.'

She looked up and met his eyes. She could see something in them, but she wasn't sure what. They were mysterious, cloudy, and meaningful.

And out he went of the room, leaving her in a sea of nothingness. She felt the heaviness of her body back again and the power of gravity. She had just danced to him. How crazy was that?

She heard a knock at the door as she was picking up some mess that the teens had left on the floor. Kim really didn't want to face Anise and her questions now, but it was unavoidable.

'Who was that?' She asked, her mouth opened in a perfect O circle. 'Mama mia…'

'A friend, Anise. We've been friends for over fifteen years. Have you seen my hip-hop cds anywhere?'

'Don't distract me, sister. Where the hell did that hottie come from?'

Kimberly couldn't help but smile at Anise's honest remark.

'Is he the one you bumped into outside?'

'Yes, that was him. Anise,' Kimberly called, breathing deeply. 'We'll talk later. I have to concentrate on my new number now and you know that the sixteen-year olds aren't easily impressed and have apparently experienced more than I have in 5 years of running this kind of business. Keep the door shut, will you?'

'Yes, captain!' Anise said, making the captain signal to Kim. 'Want me to pick up the princess?'

'That would be absolutely amazing, Anise. Thanks so much. That will give me extra time to practice.'

'By the way,' she said as she was leaving. 'I already called the Delaney girls' bitchy mother.'

'Anise!' Kimberly retorted, smiling at her friend's mean comment.

'What? You should be thanking me. I was dealing with that Loch Ness monster while you were here doing I don't know what with Mr. Hotshot. I'll be back in a second with our princess.'

That was Anise, her faithful and warm-hearted assistant. Also a curious and nosy one. Kimberly loved her dearly and she was always by her side, like family. She had helped Kim with Sophie God only knows how many times, she considered.

There was no number to prepare or practice. Kimberly Hart just needed an alone time. She tried to process all that had happened. She wanted to think about, every little detail. She felt like a teenager drooling over her high school sweetheart again. She had to focus, though. That time was over and she had a daughter now. He also had a son. But she couldn't take out off her head the fact that he was now single again. _Why these thoughts, Kimberly? _

* * *

Tommy had left the studio under the curious eyes of Kimberly's assistant. He smiled at her and she seemed to be melting. When he walked out the door he felt the breezy Chicago wind hit his face hard and he knew he already missed her.

He was still mesmerized by everything that had just happened. He also couldn't be any happier than that. _Could there still be… something?_ He thought as he walked into the hotel where his conference was and where he was also staying. _Nah._ That was all profound admiration. She had been the first woman to touch his teenage heart. The first woman he almost made love to, but with whom he spent a whole night. He shook his memories back and tried to concentrate on the event. But he couldn't. All he could think of was the next day.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed... ;) _


	3. Pieces

Kimberly tried to shut her eyes and simply fall into a peaceful sleep. But she couldn't. His face was still powerfully stuck in her mind. And she had invited him to come over tomorrow… If she didn't know her mom any better, she would embarrass the hell out of her in front of Tommy. Tommy had always been her mom's favorite. How many times had she heard her mom say 'I wish you could find a guy like Tommy. I liked that one...' _bla bla bla_. Thus she knew her mom would go over and over again that he had been the best guy her daughter ever dated. Margie stopped talking to Kim for a whole month after she knew her daughter had broken Tommy's heart and ended their relationship by letter.

'_You could have at least called him, Kimberly.'_ Margiehad protested.

She was right. Kimberly was naïve and still didn't know what to expect from life back then. She missed Tommy a lot but soon she felt connected with someone else who was just like him, a leader, but it hadn't lasted long.

She kept her distance from Tommy all over the years since she knew she had screwed up. She still kept in touch with Billy, Jason, Zach, and Trini. She hadn't talked to Aisha for over 8 years and she'd always felt more connected to the first group she had worked with. But whenever they talked, she never mentioned Tommy, and her friends got the clue that she didn't want to talk about him. She was afraid to hear something she didn't want to know. Last time she heard of him, he was in a relationship and apparently very happy. It hurt to think of him with someone else and she knew it was a selfish attitude, so she decided not to know anything about him anymore.

She went to Sophie's room and watched her for a long time. She was definitely the best thing that had happened to her all through those tough years. Kim was little by little recovering from her school debt and also an emotional breakdown. Losing Austin so soon had been devastating. He cared for her like anyone else had before, always wanting to protect her from everything. Besides he adored Sophie. After he died, Kimberly decided to open her studio with the little money he had left her in his will. She hadn't seen anybody after that. She was hurt and she preferred to be lonely. All the guys that she had occasionally met just wanted a one-night stand and didn't think of her as someone who already had a daughter and needed a more emotional connection. So she 'closed out' for relationships and wanted to dedicate herself to her daughter.

Sophie's dark blond curls spread all over her pink pillow and it looked like she was in a deep sweet slumber. Kimberly closed the door to her room and went back to bed, trying to think of the next day. Hours later she finally fell asleep. She dreamed of him…

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe it was so nice in Chicago in that April Saturday morning. When he walked out of his hotel the shining sun wasn't very gentle on his face. However, he didn't complain. He had always liked warm weather better. He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked towards the subway station. He hadn't slept much. He couldn't take her out of his head the whole damn night. Why had he asked her to dance for him? That might have sounded weird and crazy and he was shocked at himself he'd managed to ask her to do something like this. But the sight of her flexible and tiny body moving around and her beautiful and straight long brown hair covering part of her face were worth his embarrassment.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to see Margie after all those years. He always thought of her as a 'super cool mom'. She was modern, smart, and very fun for a mom at her age. At the same time she was very religious and he remembered once when she had whispered on his ear that she was praying that Kim picked him as a husband. He simply laughed at her spontaneity. They were just kids, still learning about first love. But he used to dream of marrying Kim one day and have kids. He sighed at the thought. He also wondered what it would have been like to be married to her instead of his crazy ex wife. But he guessed some things were just not supposed to be.

* * *

Margie gave a shrill cry when she heard the news.

'My dear Lord, is that true? I'll finally see Tommy?'

Kimberly smiled, trying to calm her mom down. She wished her mom had come much earlier in the morning because she would have had plenty of time to prepare her spirit for Tommy's visit. She knew she would go crazy with happiness.

'Mom, calm down. He's just visiting. He doesn't even live here in Chicago.'

'How long will he be here?'

'A week.' Kim answered, pretending not to care while she cleaned the kitchen counter.

'I guess I'll keep Sophie a little longer, then. She has so much fun with me.'

'Mom,' Kimberly protested, impatiently. 'Don't do that.'

Her mom raised one eyebrow, while she packed Sophie's backpack.

'Do what?'

Kimberly put down the cleaning cloth and crossed her arms, staring at her mom.

'Mom. Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about.'

'Kimberly Hart. For God's sake. What's the problem in spending a week hanging out with Tommy? He's still your friend.'

Kimberly sighed and looked down, picking the cloth up again.

'I know what you're expecting out of this. It's not gonna happen.'

'You've already cleaned that counter three times.'

She stopped. She could never talk about feelings with her mom.

Margie decided not to press her sensitive button and hugged her daughter.

'Kim, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. You know that it would please me very much, but if it's not what you guys want, that's really okay.'

'It's been fifteen years, mom. A lot has changed between us. _We _have also changed.'

'For better, I guess. Just let things flow, Kimberly. Just tell me, was there a thrill?'

'Mom…' She protested, smiling.

'Ok, ok. Nevermind.'

'Please, don't embarrass me.' Kim begged.

'Of course I won't, honey. Trust me.'

They heard a knock at the door and Margie rushed to open it.

'My sweet Lord, Tommy Oliver! My favorite of all Kim's sweethearts! How have you been?'

'_Of course I won't'_, my a**. Kimberly mumbled angrily.

'I've been very well, Mrs. Hart. It's such a pleasure to see you again.'

'No, no. I always hated when you called me like that. Margie, for _you_!'

Kimberly rolled her eyes up and went to meet them. She really wished her mom wasn't in the room when she saw him. Her gaze got stuck on his and it felt more powerful than the day before. He couldn't look hotter than that. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants. His hair had much less gel on today, so it looked more relaxed and natural.

'Hi, Tommy.' She managed to say, under her mom's curious eyes.

'Good to see you again, Kim.'

'I'm so happy you're in town and you came to visit and spend the day with Kim. You surely have a lot to catch up on.'

'Mom, will you please get Sophie? She's been playing with my high heels for a long time and that worries me.'

'Sure, make yourself at home, Tommy. I'll be right back.'

'Thanks, Mrs…. I mean, Margie.'

Margie gave him a wink and left the room at full speed.

Tommy gave Kim a beautiful and spontaneous smile. He had tried to use his poker face when he first greeted her because her mom was around. But, _damn_. She looked so pretty on that pink dress. She looked fresh and natural.

'So,' she asked, sitting with him on couch. 'What are we doing today?'

'Would you mind showing me around? I've been to Chicago just once when I was ten.'

'Not at all. What do you want to do?'

'Well, we can go downtown. At night, I'd like to take you to a dinner... on a cruise.'

_Seriously? Is he playing with fire?_

'Sounds great.'

Sophie rushed to Kim and stared at Tommy with curious eyes.

'Hello there. I'm Tommy.' He said cheerily.

'Hi, Tommy. I'm Sophie. And I'm already 4.'

Tommy made a surprised face that totally pleased Sophie.

'Really? I couldn't tell you were that old!'

'How do you know mommy?' She asked curiously, sitting beside him.

'We were school friends, can you believe that?'

'Wow. Were you four when you first met?'

Tommy smiled at her and at Kim.

'A little older than that.' He winked. 'So I heard you're an excellent dancer just like your mom.'

'I try but I can't beat her.' Sophie said spontaneously.

Kimberly laughed, proud of her daughter's wits.

'Wow, Kim,' Tommy said, amazed. 'She's just like you.'

'So Tommy, what did you and mommy do when you were little?' Sophie asked.

Tommy called her to come closer and whispered on her ear: 'We defended the world from bad people. We were super heroes. But that's a secret, will you keep it safe?'

Sophie widened her eyes and gave him a big smile. Kimberly smiled at his great answer.

'Ok. Top secret!'

Kimberly watched as Tommy and Sophie had a long conversation and asked about each other. It was definitely a funny sight. She was surprised that Sophie was getting along super well with Tommy. She was usually pretty secluded with guys and Kimberly believed it was because of her father. She missed him and always believed that someday he would be back.

Margie showed up in the living room talking on the phone and hanging up.

'All ready, Sophie. Time to go to grandma's!'

'Yay!' Sophie jumped enthusiastically on the couch.

'Who were talking to, mom? I heard the phone ring once.' Kimberly asked.

'Oh, it was nobody. Just Anise.'

'Anise? What did she want?'

'Nothing. Come on, Sophie, get your teddy bear and let's get out of here because traffic is madness today.' Except that there was no traffic at the time of the day, Kimberly thought.

'Mom…' Kimberly called, annoyed. 'What did Anise want?'

'You. But I said you were busy today.'

'Mom! It can be important.'

'Nah, I already talked to her and told her to give the annoying client's money back.'

'What? Since when are you taking care of the studio?'

'Since I've learned you need a break and, for the first time in a year, have a Saturday off.'

Kimberly gasped, embarrassed that Tommy was smiling mischievously now. He was definitely aware of her mom's intentions.

'Come here, baby.' Kimberly gave Sophie a big hug. 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too, mommy. But I won't miss you when I'm up in the tree house because it will be fun.'

Kimberly gasped and laughed. Tommy watched them, delighted.

'Well, thanks for being so honest with me, honey!'

Margie gave Tommy a big hug and said she was counting on him to make Kimberly relax a little bit more. Kimberly shut the door behind her mom gently but quickly, afraid she could say something even more embarrassing.

Tommy was comfortably splashed on her couch, smiling at her. Kimberly didn't hide her embarrassment.

'Tommy, I apologize.'

'For what? It was amazing seeing your mom. And your little princess.'

'My mom is trying hard to find me a date. She just won't give up and leave me alone.'

'Trying hard? How could it be hard to find a date for you?' He asked with curious and mischievous eyes again. Was he flirting with her?

'Because I don't usually date.'

'Why not? Because of what happened?' His face turned more serious now, as he thought he might have been a little indiscreet.

Kimberly sat down by his side.

'Partially. It's complicated.'

'I think your mom just wants you to be happy, Kim.'

'I know. She's the best mother I could ever ask for. It's just… I have a daughter and most guys don't respect that.' She took a deep breath. 'They just want sex. So I blow them off.'

Tommy eyed her intently. He was so proud that she was such a caring mother that would put her daughter above everything.

'I understand, Kim. And you're doing the right thing. Just don't let real opportunities pass.'

He gave her the look again. _What the hell is going here?_ She wondered. _What did he mean by that?_

Kimberly smiled and stood up.

'Let me get us something to eat before we leave'.

'Sounds great.'

* * *

If felt really good to be out that day, Kimberly considered. The weather was unexpectedly nice. Her sweater was handy in case it could get any colder later, but so far she was feeling incredibly warm. Also because Tommy was by her side. He was still the same contagious and fun to be with guy she had known. It was interesting to see how much more mature he was though. He talked a lot about business and family, a sense of responsibility washed him over. She couldn't stop watching him, as they walked together downtown and took pictures of important buildings.

As they walked towards the lake, he asked her.

'Kim, have you talked to the guys lately?'

'Yes, mostly Jason and Zack.'

'Did you hear about Trini and Billy?'

'No, what?'

'Apparently now there's something going on between them.'

'Are you serious?' She asked, her face very surprised.

'Couldn't be more serious than that.' He grinned.

'I talked to her last year and she didn't tell me anything about it.'

'Well, according to Billy he invited her out to dinner last month when they were both in NY. They just wanted to catch up but … it happened.'

Kimberly gasped and smiled happily.

'Is it serious?'

'Too soon to know. Guess I'll call him up and find out what's going on.'

Kim's eyes stared fixedly at the huge lake. Wow, that was some news. She always thought Trini and Billy could make a good couple, but they had taken different paths, just like she and Tommy. Trini went to law school and Billy was a successful engineer on the west coast. She wasn't sure how they actually got together after all this time. She was very happy but slightly jealous. For one second she wished she and Tommy could have the same luck… Well, they were there now. Who knows? _Can't believe you're having these thoughts again, Kimberly Hart. _

'Kim…' Tommy called her name again.

'Yes.' She said, smiling and sitting on the lake platform. 'Sorry about that.'

The warm wind blew her hair softly on her face. Tommy felt as if he was on auto pilot and brushed her hair out of her pretty face, his touch making her gasp inaudibly.

'It seems you've been doing this a lot around me.'

'Guess it's contagious and I got it from you.' She said with a beautiful smile.

His hand dropped and she felt the warmness of its touch fade on her face.

'Well, I must say I've been paying lots of attention to you. Not the other way around.'

Kimberly laughed.

'It's not that, Tommy. I just have a lot on my mind.'

'Will you share it with me? I'd love to hear more about you.'

His eyes glued on hers as she waited for the right moment to say what was in her heart.

'Tommy… I know you said it's okay now, but I'd like to say I'm sorry again… for what I did to you in the past. I don't know what happened to me.'

'Kim…' He said, shaking his head.

'Please. Just say you forgive me for that.'

'You did nothing wrong.'

'Stop saying that, Tommy. You just make me feel worse. You're just…' She paused, his eyes still stuck on hers. 'Perfect. You're selfless and you're very forgiving. But I shouldn't have done that to you so soon.'

She looked down to her fingers that played restlessly on her lap.

'Kim…' He paused and waited till she looked into his eyes again. 'I was sad for a while. But I don't have any hurt feelings for what you did. I was more upset with the fact that you didn't want to be part of my life again as a friend. What happened?'

'It would hurt to see you and not have you, Tommy.' She let it out, shocked that she actually had the guts to say that aloud. For years she had kept her feelings hidden even from herself.

Tommy didn't say a thing. The look on his eyes was indescribable. For a moment she feared he could be upset, but she went on.

'I learned that I had more feelings for you after I left. And I did start dating someone else to replace that feeling.' She felt relief while she let it all out. 'Like I said, it was an awful thing I did. I was selfish and immature and I'd never do it again.'

Her eyes browsed the lake again, looking for nothing. She had no clue how he would react to that. He was still silent and he also stared at the lake. She went on:

'I hoped everyday that you'd write me back and say that you still wanted me and that you were going to fight for us. But you just wrote me back to say it was alright and we should move on with other lives and that hurt me even more. It wasn't your fault, though, it was all mine. I was pathetic.'

'I didn't know your feelings were so strong.'

'How come you never knew, Tommy? Remember the night we spent together when my parents were away?'

Tommy looked down and dived into sweet memories. How could he ever forget that? They almost made love that night for the first time. Their kisses were intense and searching, their hands hungry for touch. Kim wasn't sure if that was what she wanted and Tommy realized that it wasn't their time yet. It was too soon. Tommy held her close in his arms the whole night and they decided to just fall asleep together. He could still recall what she smelled like that night and her eyes were shining and mellow.

_'I think I love you, Tommy.' _She had whispered on his right ear.

His heart raced at the sound of her beautiful voice saying those words.

'_And I _love _you, Kim.'_ He said looking fiercely into her eyes, utterly certain of his feelings. She gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, but it slowly faded.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Nothing...'_Kim lied.

She couldn't be any happier after she found out about his feelings. But her plans had been made by her family. When should she tell him that she might be moving away?

She rested her head on his naked chest and slept peacefully in his arms, longing that this moment should never end. Tommy was also very satisfied but a little bit intrigued by her mood. Had he said something wrong? He recalled the words that had just been said and decided there was nothing to feel other than happiness. He brushed her hair while she slept gently in his arms and he also fell into a magical sleep...

'Tommy?' Kim called again, her eyes begging for an answer.

'Yeah...' He said, coming back to reality. 'Of course I remember that night, Kim.' He looked into her eyes. 'The night I wished it had never ended.'

Kimberly gulped, moved by his words.

'Really?' She asked sheepishly.

'Really.' He confirmed. 'But... there was something about you that night that wasn't clear to me. I told you I loved you and you looked so happy to hear that. Then you seemed worried.'

'My family had told me the day before that they wanted to move and that the other school would be a better choice for me.'

'Why did you not tell me?'

'I didn't want to ruin the moment, Tommy. It was... magical.' She said in a meditation tone while she stared back at the lake.

Tommy sighed heavily.

'Well, I guess it was great talking about all that and learn more about you.'

Kimberly looked back at him.

'Now will you forgive me?'

He approached her and kissed her forehead again. _You__'__ve been doing this too much, Tommy Oliver._

'Only if you stop asking for forgiveness.' She smiled.

Tommy helped her to get off the platform and held her hand as she went down. He ached for her touch and he wasn't so sure why. He couldn't be falling for her again. That was in the past. He hadn't got over his ex wife yet, he still had feelings for her even though he couldn't stand her bossy and demanding attitudes.

Kimberly was totally opposite to his ex wife. She was sensitive, caring, and fragile sometimes, but you could never underestimate her. But what Tommy admired most about Kim was her capability of adaptation. She would fall down and stand up right away, finding a new path and a solution. She had been the light of the Rangers, he considered. She was always at the right place and at the right time and her ideas and resolutions were always taken into consideration.

He also loved her sense of humor. She would always smile at his silly jokes and act goofy even when she was sad. But he noticed that she was smiling much less now and he was sure that it was because of all that had happened to her. He wanted to see her happy again, to bring back the joy and light she had in her eyes. _Damn, I don__'__t think I totally got over her_, he admitted to himself.

He watched as her long silky hair danced on the wind and she frowned because of the sun. She would laugh while telling funny stories of when she first moved to Chicago and he would grin, amazed at her. She was divine perfection. _I__'__m screwed._

* * *

They watched the sun go down at the harbor and Tommy showed her where they would have dinner, pointing out at a blue boat.

Kimberly gasped with excitement.

'Tommy, that looks very nice, don't we need to dress up or something?'

'Not really. Also, you look amazing just the way you are.'

His eyes sank into hers again. The mysterious look she had seen in his eyes was clear to her now. He was still attracted to her. She remembered the look in his eyes on that night when he had wanted to make her his. It was the same exact look. She had to be honest to herself again. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her again and kiss her forehead and her lips. She shivered at the thought.

'Are you cold?' He asked her.

'Not yet.' She said, trying to avoid the embarrassment in her words. 'But I brought a sweater just in case.'

'You won't need it.' He grinned.

_There he goes again._ She thought. Tommy gave her the same suggestive look. That was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

'Wine?' The server asked politely.

'Sure. Kim, do you want red or white?'

'Red. Thanks.' She answered smiling. She actually couldn't recall the last time she had smiled so much.

Kimberly apologized and got her cell phone quickly and read the messages.

'What's going on? Your mom?' He asked.

'Yep. One message from Anise saying she needs my help tomorrow at the studio… Sighs… Another one from my mom saying that Sophie is very happy with the new tree house. She really forgot all about me. Ha ha.'

'Well, that seems normal to me. Taylor always forgets about me when he gets new gadgets. That's the law of replacement.'

She smiled at him and rested her chin in her hand.

'It has always impressed me how you turn everything into a joke, even 'sad' parenting times.'

'I'd say it's a technique of adaptation I have learned… from you.'

'From me?' She asked, surprised.

'Yes, you taught me so many things and you probably never knew about it.'

'Oops. Sorry if I ever got you in trouble.'

'You never did, but you're about to.' He smiled and winked.

'What do you mean?'

'Coz I'm about to invite you to the deck to dance with me after dinner. And you know how badly I can dance.'

Kimberly laughed spontaneously.

'No, you don't, Tommy. I used to guide you and it worked.'

'Well, let me see if I have gotten better or worse after all these years.'

'I'm sure you'll do just fine.'

_I'm always fine around you._ He thought.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly enjoyed their meal as Tommy told her about his life since he had last seen her. She simply wished he would never finish telling her stories. For years she had imagined what was going on with his life and now she had to chance to know all about him.

She had to control herself not to stare at his beautiful lips as he talked. She decided to stop drinking wine after the second glass because she was aware of the effects it would cause later. She was a light drinker and she didn't want to sound tipsy or even say something inappropriate.

He extended his hand to her.

'Will you dance with me?'

She gave her hand to him with no hesitation.

'Why not? At least now you didn't forget to ask me.'

Tommy laughed.

'You'll never going to forgive me for that, right?'

There were a couple of people dancing on the deck of the boat. But Tommy and Kimberly felt like they were totally alone. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he lightly held her waist. His eyes tried to tell her things he wasn't capable of saying yet and they sank into hers. She embarrassedly tried to avoid them at first but now she was totally taking them into hers, trying to read them. She could hear when he sighed and pulled her close to him. She rested her cheek on his chest as he embraced her. _Damn, this is good._ She meditated at the sound of a slow bossa nova.

Tommy rested his chin on her head and wished time could stop right there. He knew it. He was still into her…

She looked up to him again, unsure of what to say. He touched her face and said what was on his mind.

'So pretty… You're even prettier now, Kim.'

This time she didn't blush. She needed to hear more.

'Seriously? I gave birth.'

'It doesn't look like. Your body is still a killer.' _And I want to kiss every part of it. _

'Wow, Tommy. I really don't remember you being that flirtatious.'

He grinned lazily, still staring in her eyes.

'Guess I've changed a little.'

'A little, okay.' She smiled. 'I'm afraid you might have changed a lot.'

'Maybe, but I don't think it was for worse.'

'Except that you lost all your modesty.'

They laughed and continued dancing for a long time until Kimberly complained about her feet.

'I'm sorry, Kim. I won't make you sore since tomorrow you're going to need those beautiful feet to work.'

'Ha ha.. Indeed. I won't dance though, just solve problems…'

'Still great with that, huh?'

'Yeap,' She answered as they started walking back. 'My life has always been a puzzle but I always beat it.'

'That's what I always loved about you.' He grinned at her, squeezing her hand lightly.

She just couldn't get enough of him that night. She longed for his touch and was almost sure he felt the same way.

* * *

'It was an amazing day, Kim.' Tommy said by her door as he dropped her off.

'Yes, it was, Tommy. Thanks for everything.'

Her heart tightened a little, as she was unsure if they would meet again.

Tommy brought her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

'Kim…' He paused, as if searching for words.

'Yes?' She asked, curiosity killing her.

'Do you feel like seeing me again?' He asked that with a concerning look on his face and Kimberly thought it was cute.

'Always, Tommy. I'll always want to see you again.' She responded, fearlessly.

That was his chance and he wouldn't blow it up. He cupped her face with his hands and brought it closer to his. Her eyes fluttered as she watched his. Her lips parted slowly and he took that as an invitation to kiss them.

His lips felt warm and inviting on hers and she found it hard to breathe for a second.

His arms pulled her into a warm embrace and she felt the world spin.

She felt his tongue brush her lips lightly and chills ran over her body. He was still the same good kisser, tender and sexy at the same time.

They kissed for quite some time and once their lips parted, Kim could hear his breath in anticipation. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, gluing his forehead to hers.

'Sorry if I got carried away.'

'No…' She muttered as she rested her hands on his chest. 'You never get carried away, Tommy.'

He sighed deeply, involving her in his arms.

'I guess we'll need time now to process what just happened.'

She looked up at him.

'Yes…'

'Have a good night, Kim.' He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

He opened the door and looked back at her, fighting his strongest impulse not to go back and kiss her again. He knew she needed time, so did he.

She watched him go as he closed the door behind her and left, leaving the room a lot colder.

'Good night, Tommy.'

* * *

Please, review folks! I've getting a lot of alerts to this story, but I'd be so glad to hear everybody's opinions! :)


	4. Dew

By the time Kimberly stepped in the studio, she could feel the stress and high intensive energy of her workplace. It felt like the little particles of problems flew over her, just like the flu virus.

'Good morning, Anise.' Kim said, taking a deep breath.

'_Great_ morning, Ms. Hart.' Anise said, quickly organizing a pile of papers on her desk.

'Hey, you never call me that, unless there is some kind of problem.' Kimberly said, sipping from her latte.

'I wish there was only one problem…. But… I'm freaking out!' She said, her voice rising.

Kimberly smiled sweetly at her faithful assistant. She had all the reasons to be mad at her since her mother completely blew her off the day before.

'I'm sorry, Anise. My mother shouldn't have done that.'

'No, yesterday was fine. I just need help now, with that freaking controlling mother from hell!'

'Mrs. Delaney?'

'No, Mrs. Luciano.'

'I always thought she looked like an angel.'

Anise smirked, sarcastically.

'An angel with horns and a tail, I assume.'

'Ha ha. Anise, calm down. There's nothing they can do. Their kids are already registered and they'll have to deal with our pace. We still have 4 weeks and we're almost ready.'

'I know we are. But since they have NOTHING to do in life other than shopping and bugging dance studio assistants, I have to deal with that cr… issue' Anise corrected herself as a beautiful five-year-old entered the studio with a chocolate boxes.

'Ms. Kim, Ms. Anise, mommy is outside but she had me come in and give you this box of chocolate. Thanks for the trophy!'

The little girl rushed out of the studio and back to her mom's car. Kimberly stared at Anise and smiled.

'Don't you smile now. This doesn't count.' Anise said, moody.

'Ha ha. See? Life ain't that bad, you know.'

'I guess…'

Kimberly hugged her assistant.

'Thanks for the wonderful job yesterday. I promise you that as soon as we get our money from the regionals' prize, which I know we'll win, you'll get a good raise.'

'No need for that, Kim. You know I love to help and you've been broke for years.'

'Well, things will change. I'm hopeful now.'

'I see Ms. Kim is such a good mood.' Anise said mischievously, crossing her arms and winking.

'Now YOU don't start.'

'I bet it has something to do with Mr. Hotshot.'

'Tommy. That is his name, Anise.' Kim said, sweeping the floor of the studio where the practice will be.'

'So… you were with him yesterday?'

'Yes. My mom has this bad habit of finding me a date.'

'May she continue with this habit because that man was … ow.. unbelieveable, those strong muscular arms…' She said, her eyes rolling up and fanning herself.

Kimberly smiled and gave her floor mats.

'Ok, so let's work now because practice starts in 10 minutes, no more chit-chatting.'

'Then we can go home!' Anise said, dancing around.

'Yes, and have our beautiful Sunday afternoon off.'

'And you and Mr. Hot… I mean, Tommy may catch up.'

'Don't know about that, I haven't talked to him yet.'

'Is that why you keep looking at your phone?'

'Anise, back to work right now!'

If only she could concentrate on her job, she wondered.

Yesterday had been incredible. She really deserved a break and with someone like Tommy. He had been so nice to her, taking her out to dinner, talking about his life. She couldn't believe that they had actually dance together just like they did in their high school prom… And that kiss had been amazing. She thought she may be crazy but she could still feel the taste of his lips on hers. The thought gave chills over her body. A group of kids rushed through the room and brought her back to reality.

* * *

Tommy woke up early that morning and went for a run. Running always made him relieve any worries or stress. He wasn't necessarily stressed but he the fact that he wouldn't stop thinking about Kim really made him uneasy.

The night before, after closing her door and walking down the steps of her small townhouse porch, Tommy struggled with himself. He wanted to turn around, to knock at her door again and tell her that he still felt something very special for her. He wanted to hold her tight in his arms and make love to her for the first time. But he knew he couldn't go so fast. He didn't even know how she felt about him yet. He had a feeling that she still liked him. The look in her eyes was amazing, especially when they were dancing together.

He truly didn't know what to do at this point. It was obvious that the flames were still there, maybe even more intense now that they were adults. But how would that ever work out? He lived six hours away from her, not that it was a big deal, but almost all of his free time was dedicated to his son. Tommy knew that a relationship was something that he didn't need at the moment. But on the other hand when would he ever be open to one anyway?

He ran his five miles and went back to hotel. He needed a hot shower. He needed to know what to do about Kimberly. One thing he had already decided: he would surprise her and show up at the studio. He had checked their schedule online and he knew that practice would be done by one. _I wonder if she'll like me showing up there_.

* * *

As Kimberly finished doing her last song with the group of eight girls, she felt her body relax. The cooldown was definitely the best part of it! She was tired, she just wanted to shower and go back home. But Sophie wasn't there. The thought saddened her a little but she knew that her little angel was having the best time of her life being pampered by grandpa and grandma. She focused on the practice again and helped the girls to relax their little bodies. That's when she spotted him in the mirror, beside Anise. He waved at her and smiled. She took a deep breath of relief. He hadn't forgotten about her. Anise announced the end of the session.

'Great job, girls. You're definitely serious about the competition now. Your moms are outside. Bye-bye.'

'Bye, Ms. Kim, bye Ms. Anise', they practically said in chorus.

Kimberly saw the little girls rushing out of the place just like little bees out of a hive. She smiled and then she looked at Tommy.

'Hey.' She said simply, picking her stuff up from the floor.

'Hi, Kim.' He responded, leaning on the wall.

'It's good to see you again.' She stood up and walked to him.

'Same here.'

Tommy tried to give her a hug but she placed her hand on his chest, stopping him.

'Sorry. But I'm all sweaty now.'

He completely ignored her and gave her a hug.

'You should see me after practice.'

'I can imagine.'

'So… what are you doing today?'

_Anything with you... _She blushed at her thoughts.

'Hum, nothing planned. Wanna do something?'

'Sure. Any suggestions?'

_What about just making out?_

'I'm bad with ideas… as for you, you have a great imagination. Yesterday was very fun.' She guided him out of the studio and said bye to Anise, fearing she would say something. Anise gave her a naughty wink and Tommy waved good-bye at her.

'Ok, now that we are out we can talk.'

'What's the matter? You didn't like I showed up at your studio?'

She gasped then smiled.

'Of course I did, I loved it. It's just that the walls have ears there.'

Tommy smiled beautifully and placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked towards nowhere.

'How long were you watching me?' She asked curiously.

'Long enough to get creepy.'

They burst out laughing at his silly comment and he fought the need of kissing her again.

'Tommy, will you accompany me back home? I need a shower. Then we can think of something to do.'

'Sounds good.'

'Hum', she said, thinking, 'maybe I should pay you back for yesterday and cook something for you.'

He didn't want to miss the joke.

'Oh… can you cook now?'

Kimberly hit his arm playfully.

'Sure I can, Mr. Oliver. You never tasted my food.'

'Yes, I did, in fact.'

'15 years ago doesn't count. Wait till you taste my shrimp scampi.'

'Sounds yummy! I'm already getting hungry.'

_So am I… Stop thinking about that, Kimberly. _She thought, mad at herself.

* * *

As Kimberly took a shower, Tommy walked around her place. It was actually very cute and organized. He could definitely see that she had remodeled it her own way. It was an old townhouse in a calm and old neighborhood of Chicago. Even though he could see that it was an old home, she did a great job with painting and decor. He knew she had done that herself. He could recognize Kimberly's hands on everything she touched.

He sighed at the thought that he still knew her so much. He wondered how their lives would have been like if they had never parted. He also saddened at the feeling that she didn't know a secret that he, Jason, and the others had kept from her. Jason and Kimberly had been hypnotized and turned into evil beings and fought against the rangers. She didn't remember that, for some reason. Jason said that when she talked to him the next day she said she had a weird dream about him and the rangers. Jason remembered everything but he asked Tommy and the others to never let Kim know. They knew how she would feel, but it hadn't been her fault. She was weak and easily influenced by the evil forces. Tommy had completely disconnected from those fights. His time was done and he trusted the new rangers. He needed a life and so did everybody else. But should he tell Kim about what happened?

He was lost in his own thoughts when she saw her standing in the living room, a towel in her hand, drying her hair.

'Anything wrong?' She asked with a worried look.

'Nah, nothing.' He smiled.

She approached him and sat by his side. He could smell her fresh after-shower scent and he wished he could hold her and never let her go.

'Tommy,' She called in a whisper. 'Just tell me what's on your mind.' She held his hand softly.

'You always knew how to read me, Kim.' He chuckled.

'Yes. And I know something is bothering you.'

'I just think that you would have wanted to know about that.' He paused and sighed heavily. 'Do you remember the day you woke up in NYC, when you and Jason went to that conference?'

'Yes… Something strange happened, I know that.'

'Exactly.'

He grabbed her hands tightly and looked deeply in her eyes. He told her the whole story and her eyes were unreadable, cloudy.

'Kim…' He called and he saw her eyes get teary.

'Why did you hide that from me?'

Without thinking, he touched her face, brushing her hair out.

'Because this is how you would feel. It was over, it didn't matter.'

'I tried to get you killed, Tommy. How did it not matter?'

Tears fell down from her face. He gently brushed them off with his thumb.

'Because it wasn't you, Kim.'

She took a long breath and looked down.

'Still…'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Jason also wanted to protect you.'

'Ok…' She said wearily looking back to his eyes.

'Kim.' He paused and took a breath. 'I'm just curious, I know it's none of my business. But did something ever go on between you two?'

Kimberly's eyes widened in surprise.

'No, Tommy. Why do you ask?'

'I don't know. He always seemed to care too much about you.'

Kimberly took another breath.

'Well, it's good that we're letting things out. Actually, Trini told me that he cared for me in a different way. He was always around me. So when I knew about his feelings, I kind of stopped seeing him but we never actually talked about it. Then he started dating Caroline.'

'I just wanted to know, Kim. Even if something had happened, it was none of my business.'

Kimberly felt good after talking to Tommy, even though she still hated the fact that she had tried to kill him.

Tommy reached out to her face and pulled her close to a warm kiss. His kiss was more intense and passionate this time and she felt as if she was flying. He touched her knees and pulled them up, placing her legs on his lap. His whole body froze at the touch of their tongues. This time he didn't go slowly, he savored her lips intently, as if leaving his mark on her. His hands tightened in her waistline and he felt her lightness compared to his heavy body.

He broke their kiss but stayed close to her, their foreheads touching. He gulped.

'Kim…' He paused, closing his eyes. 'How I wish we had never parted.'

The strong emotion on his voice made her shiver. She knew then that he still cared for her.

'So do I, Tommy. I should have never left you.'

'Nah, you had to leave, you had to be with your family. But I should have fought for you.'

She smiled.

'Let's stop blaming ourselves. It's too late for that now.'

'I still have feelings for you, Kimberly. I didn't know until I saw you after all this time.'

She touched his face and gave him a light kiss.

'I also have feelings for you, Tommy. I always had.'

Tommy pulled her back to his arm, her cheek resting on his chest. He felt relieved and happy at the same time, even though he didn't know what he would do.

Kimberly felt wonderful after what had happened, but she was also worried about their future.

'What are we going to do, Tommy?' She asked, unwrapping from his arms.

'Right now, I guess we have to live the present. _Carpe diem_.'

She gave him a beautiful smile.

'I guess you're right.'

'Let this be OUR Sunday, the day when nothing else matters.' He said smiling and kissing her again.

'Yeah, and the day that I have to prove that I'm a great cook.' She teased, standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

Tommy smiled as he saw her leaving. He felt inebriated by her aroma and softness. She was still his Kim. But now she was smarter, mature, and super, super sexy. Gosh, he couldn't stop thinking about her sweet curves and her body. What would it feel like to touch her naked skin with his? _Easy, Tommy, easy._

'Want some help?' He got up from the couch, trying to focus on something else.

'That'd be lovely. You can start cutting up the vegetables.'

'I always knew you loved my abilities with a knife.'

'Indeed.'

* * *

Kimberly got the shrimp out of the oven and it smelled wonderful. Tommy had left a while ago to go get some wine. She felt stupid she didn't have any alcoholic drinks in her house but she actually didn't drink much, unless there was a special occasion. And Tommy was special. The way he looked at her while he cut the vegetables was breathtaking. He smiled while he told her stories of his life in Springfield and how his career was consuming him and he also needed a break.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom's call.

'_Kimberly, sweetheart, I think I'll never give you this angel back. Ha ha.'_

'Don't even joke about it, mom. She's mine.' Kim responded, grinning.

'_She's just like you when you were little, it's impressive. Can you believe she decorated the whole tree house inside with candles and pictures? Who did she get that from, huh?'_

'She took after me on that, not Austin.'

'_Where is Tommy?'_

'Huh. He'll be here soon. I'm cooking something for us.'

'_Jesus has been listening to my prayers.'_

'Mom, we'd better not talk about this right now.'

'_Just, please, don't get pregnant.'_

'Mom! What did I just say?'

'_Well, you weren't careful when you were with Austin. But that was meant to be, I suppose. Otherwise my little princess would never be here.'_

'Tommy is at the door. Guess I'll see you on Tuesday, when you bring MY princess back.' She smiled.

'_Hum, yes, if you're a good girl.'_

'I'm not sixteen anymore, mom.'

'_So don't make the same mistake again.'_

She heard the phone disconnect.

Tommy grinned as he entered the house, placing the wine bottle on the table.

'So, was that your mom? How is Sophie?'

She was glad he seemed to care.

'Great. She's decorating the tree house.' She responded smiling and placing the dish on the table.

'So like you.' He said in a contemplating tone.

'Yes. She's a troublemaker just like her mom.'

They laughed and got ready to eat. Tommy poured wine in her glass and they sat down.

Tommy closed her eyes as he tasted her food.

'This is… amazing.'

'Yes!' she said cheerily, 'I knew I could prove that I can cook perfectly.'

'What can't you do perfectly, Kim?' He said sexily, holding her hand.

She came closer to him and said in a whisper.

'Relationships, apparently.'

Tommy chuckled loudly at her honesty.

'Well, we're even then. At least you're not a 32-year-old divorcee.'

As they had their meal, her stomach felt tight with tension. She knew what was coming. Every cell of her body ached for his touch. And it wasn't because she hadn't been with a man in a long time. She ached for him, only. She had the chance to go out with other guys but she wasn't interested. But from the very first moment when their lips touched again she knew there was no way out. She wanted him. And now she knew he wanted her, too. Was it normal that she was nervous?

'Are you alright?' He asked, holding her hand.

'Yes. I just can't eat much of my own food.'

'Well that's a shame because this is heavenly.'

She smiled sweetly.

'I'm so glad you like it.'

'I would like anything you made even if it didn't taste good.'

She gasped and laughed.

'Really? So how do I know if it really tastes good?'

'Trust me it does. It just doesn't taste better than…' he came closer to her and whisper on her ear. '…your lips.'

Kimberly gulped and felt embarrassed for a moment.

'God, I love it when you blush…' He said, laughing.

She gasped as if she was mad face but she smiled too.

'Not fair…' She tucked her hair behind her ears again and he stared at her for a long time.

Tommy helped her clean up and do the dishes. He felt great being beside her and doing trivial things together. He poured more wine in her glass and they sat in the couch. He could sense her uneasiness.

'Kim,' he called, touching her face with his thumb. 'My turn to ask now. What's on your mind?'

She breathed deeply and smiled.

'I guess you also read my mind now.'

'I always did, just never told you.'

'Again: not fair…' She smiled but her smile slowly faded. 'It's just too much going on lately and now us… Wow, too much to handle.'

'Kim, we don't have to do anything other than getting to know each other again.'

'This is not it, Tommy.' She shook her head.

'What is it?'

'I know it's fast, but I don't want to wait any longer…to be with you. I also don't know what's going to happen afterwards but I should listen to my heart at least once in my life without thinking of consequences.'

He approached her and placed their glasses on the coffee table.

'And what does your heart say, Kim?'

'That I want you, Tommy.'

He gasped lightly and smiled tenderly at her, cupping her face with his hands.

'I want you, too, Kim. I always did.'

'Really?' She asked, relieved.

'Really. Can we continue what we stopped fifteen years ago?'

Her breath trembled and Tommy noticed she was nervous.

'…only if you want, Kim. We can take it easy and we don't have to anything yet if you don't want to. I'd be more than happy to just kiss you the whole night…'

His lips closed on hers and she felt as if she was losing her breath again.

'Tommy…' She whispered sensually in his ears and that turned him on even more.

He kissed her with passion and his lips moved down to her neck. _I want more than just a kiss, Tommy Oliver,_ she confessed to herself.

Her body had a floral and sweet scent that inebriated and drugged him. He just couldn't get enough of her. He just wanted to rip off that red top she was wearing and her jeans but he ignored the want for now. He would go slowly with her. She had been lonely for a long time and it would feel strange to have rough sex with a man that was basically a stranger to her in that type of relationship. He would give what she wanted in her own pace. If all she wanted was to kiss him, he would kiss her the whole damn night. If she wanted to make love to him, he would be the happiest man on Earth that day.

Kim stood up and he did the same, without breaking the kiss. Tommy tenderly moved his hands over her sweet body and stopped them on her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stared at him intently.

'I want you, Tommy.' She said reinforcing her words this time.

His eyes shone at her words. That's what he longed to hear.

'I want you, too, Kimberly.'

His lips moved to her neck and rested there while she explored his body with her delicate hands. He cupped her bottom with his hands and she took the chance to hop on him, wrapping her legs against his waist. They felt like they were both on auto pilot, not capable of controlling their actions. They just wanted to be with each other.

Tommy slowly carried Kim into her room and placed her on the bed, not parting their kiss for a while. As he lay atop of her, she opened her eyes to see his beautiful smile.

'Am I going too fast?' He asked, concerned.

'No, Tommy. Please, do what you want to do. I'm all yours.'

He hesitated.

'I don't have protection. Damn it…' He was getting ready to leave when she pulled him back to her.

'Don't worry, Tommy. I'm always on birth control. It stops my cramps and I can dance better.' She smiled and kissed him.

He felt relieved going back to her arms. He wanted to go nowhere.

They explored each other with eager hands, their breaths heavier at each touch. Kim helped Tommy take his shirt off and she eyed him intently. He was still so beautiful and the sight of him shirtless made her breathless. They sat on the bed for a while, exchanging meaningful glances. He slowly unbuttoned her top and sighed as he smelled her freshness.

'You're so pretty.' He whispered with profound admiration.

Kimberly just smiled at his comment; she wasn't in the mood to speak right now. She rose her body up and he kissed her neck and grabbed her waistline, feeling the softness of her skin. They both god rid of their pants and stared at each other for a long time. He slowly placed his body on top of hers again and kissed her softly on her parted lips, feeling her breath coming out. His tongue teasingly brushed her mouth as he tasted her. She grinned as his kisses went down to her neck and to her chest. She rose her body up on her elbows and eyed him intently. His fingers moved behind her back and she could feel her bra being unclasped.

The first sight of her nakedness made him tremble with want. She was so beautiful. He tenderly kissed her breasts and she let her body heavily drop back on the bed. She was on flames. The feeling of his thumb on her nipple was driving her crazy with need. Then He sucked them lightly and Kim moaned his name almost inaudibly.

It was a matter of seconds till they got rid of all clothes. He placed his body on hers lightly, afraid he could hurt her since he felt so heavy compared to her petite frame. Her hands cupped his face and then embraced his neck. They eyed each other firmly as if they were talking. She nodded and grinned, saying she was ready.

She closed her eyes and felt the tip of his arousal brush her center lightly. She took a deep breath, but she felt relaxed. Little by little he filled her, his lips never parting from hers.

He was absolutely amazing, perfection. Making love to Tommy was what she had always believed to be a dream. He was gentle, passionate, and sexy at the same time. And he definitely knew how to please a woman. His thrusts were getting more intense and she thought she was about to lose her mind.

_Damn, Kim, you're my downfall._ He thought to himself, grinning at the beautiful woman underneath him. She was the most perfect creature in the world that moment, as she lay there, completely open to him. What a great surprise she had been… _I'm losing it…_

Kim felt a powerful burning sensation on her feet rising up through her whole body. She smiled as her strongest release ever swallowed her like a wave. Tommy's thrusts became deeper and faster and in a few seconds he dropped his body on hers, moaning her name. She hugged him tight as he released inside her.

They remained hugged for a long time. Tommy remained inside her, and he didn't want to move. The world had apparently stopped, and that's how they felt. Their heartbeats slowed down little by little. A stream of sweat connected their bodies and they felt intimate and satisfied.

He rose his head up and looked at her, brushing her hair out of her pretty face. He could see her eyes were a little damp, filled with emotion and passion. He smiled sweetly.

Kimberly pulled him to a light kiss. She could wait no longer. She had to say it again. Her heart screamed to release it.

'Tommy,' she called in a faint whisper. 'I love you.'

* * *

_please review! ;)_


	5. Let the World Stop

_Did I say something wrong?_ Kim asked herself, as she looked deeply into Tommy's eyes in search of a reaction. He seemed paralyzed and she wasn't sure what kind of emotions were running through his heart. Her thumb brushed his face lightly. He blinked and smiled beautifully at her. He seemed speechless and she was a little afraid of what he was feeling.

'Kim…' He gasped, pausing. 'I didn't think you'd say that.'

Kimberly smiled back at him and kissed him tenderly.

'Am I that difficult to read now?'

'No… it's just… it sounds like a dream to me.' He touched her face this time, took a deep breath and also let it out. 'I love you, too, Kimberly. Even though I just found out about it yesterday.'

They both laughed lightly and hugged each other even tighter. Tommy pulled her to his arms so that she could lay her head on his naked chest. His hand rubbed her back softly, up and down, and Kimberly thought she couldn't feel any more comfortable than that.

'It also feels like a dream to me, Tommy. And I don't want to wake up.' She whispered, as her eyes closed.

'We don't have to…' He said, lazily closing his eyes too.

She chuckled at his comment and felt they were like two teenagers in love again.

'Tommy, you apparently came here to do something else other than making love to me.'

'Please don't remind me of that now...' He chuckled.

Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

'Well, do what you have to do tomorrow and then…' She ran her fingers on his chest down to his stomach, making him gasp.

'Can I skip the 'what I have to do' part?'

'No! You said you have to give a speech. They're counting on your expertise.'

'Hum… what about practicing my 'expertise' with you here in bed?' He said teasingly, rolling over atop of her and making her giggle.

'In fact, I can see you have some 'expertise' in bed… Bet you've been practicing it a lot.'

'Not much after I divorced. I've been a happy single dad who goes on very few dates…'

'What about way before marriage? I heard that you and Kat were pretty friendly.'

He laughed at her comment, sensing the jealousy in her words.

'Well, that didn't work out well…'

'Why not?' She asked curiously.

He rested his head on her chest and sighed.

'I was still in love with you…'

Kimberly ran her fingers through his dark hair. Tommy continued.

'I had a few relationships that never meant much to me until I met Patricia. Then I really fell for her.'

'What's she like?'

'Well, back then she was just like me, someone who was trying to follow her dreams in life. She was smart, had a great sense of humor and was very beautiful. Then after we married… well, you know the end of the story…' He placed his elbow on the bed and head on his hand, staring at her. 'What about you and Austin?'

'Well, after many complicated relationships,' She said smiling, 'I had finally found someone who wasn't complicated at all, you know. He was sweet, caring, and wanted me to pursue my dreams. If I was happy, he was _very_happy.'

'Why weren't you in love with him?'

'I guess we can't explain how our hearts work sometimes, right?' She commented, grinning and brushing his chin with her thumb. 'I tried. I swear I did. I loved Austin, but in a different way. I miss him a lot, especially when I have to deal with Sophie's questions about him.'

'Doesn't she know?'

'No… I feel stupid and weak that I never actually told her. She was only 2 years old. She wants to know why he never comes back.' She shook her head and Tommy saw the pain in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like that.

'Kim, you need to tell her.'

'How, Tommy?'

'Just tell her the truth, Kim. Trust me. Kids are tougher than we think. My son is dealing with a lot of crap right now and I'm impressed how well he can handle things. Actually better than me.' He laughed, trying to cheer her up. 'You know Sophie better than I do. Don't plan anything other than telling her the truth. You'll know what to do once you start talking to her. Be the perfect mom that you are.'

She smiled beautifully and he kissed the tip of her nose.

'You'll be fine, Kim. You'll see.'

'Thanks, Tommy. That was… enlightening.'

'You're welcome. Always let me know if you need my help.'

'You're still the same sweet guy I met, Tommy. I'm delighted.' She said in a contemplating mood, touching his face delicately.

Tommy, kissed her neck and whispered on her ear.

'The difference is…' he paused, as he nibbled her earlobe 'I want you a lot more now, in different ways…'

'Wow, Tommy. Who would have known?'

They made love again, completely unaware of time and place. He whispered that he loved her again and Kimberly didn't remember feeling so desired before.

She rode on top of him, never removing her gaze from his manly beautiful face. _I can't lose him again…_

Tommy was lost underneath her. He stared at that beautiful woman with long hair on top of him and felt a good twinge of love consuming him. He would do everything to keep her this time. He wouldn't let her go.

* * *

Kim woke up with the brightness of a sunny morning.

_Why do I have curtains if they don't do their job? _She thought, moodily. Then she opened her eyes widely at the realization of what had happened the night before. Tommy was nowhere in sight and she was getting ready to leave her bed when she saw a note on her nightstand. It read:

_'Good morning, Kim. I felt bad to wake you up, so I 'm sorry I left you... I had to be back at the hotel at 8am. You know how to reach me. Talk to you very soon. Love you, Tommy.'_

She sighed happily after reading the note. But she figured she would be even happier if he was around. What happened between them was... unbelievable, breathtaking. She walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on. She meditated on every word said and every memory while the warm water caressed her body. It had been the best night of her life, for sure. No man had given her the pleasure Tommy had offered her. His touch was exhilarating, his kisses were warm and damp, and the way he moaned lightly on her ear drove her crazy. She never thought she'd be able to feel these things again. She had believed her sensual side was dead after she had a daughter and her partner died. But then Tommy shows up unexpectedly and turns her world upside down. She tried to stay positive and think that it was meant to be. She ignored the fears of the future that were developing inside her mind.

She had work to do. She was supposed to train a group of girls in the afternoon. She decided she would surprise him at his hotel later.

…. …. ….

Tommy Oliver tried hard to concentrate on his job at the conference. He gave his speech, performed a couple of times with his colleagues, tried to advertise his martial arts school, but he couldn't take her out of his mind again. She was like a drug, a healthy and sexy one, he thought, smiling to himself.

He had woken up very early, because that was his habit, and looked to his side to find Kimberly sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up but he lightly touched her hair and kissed her forehead. She breathed deeper and cutely moved around but remained absorbed in her calm slumber. Tommy smiled at that beautiful sight and wished he could see it every morning. He meditated on the thought. He knew it wouldn't be possible for now. He was uncertain if it would ever become reality and saddened at his reflection. He shook his thoughts away and got ready to leave. He had to be back at the hotel before the conference, make some phone calls, and shower.

On his way back he couldn't sweep the memories away. God, she was so sweet and hot. He could still feel her small delicate hands browsing all over his body and he could still hear her soft moans on his ear… She was a masterpiece. He couldn't describe how happy he had felt when she said she loved him. Her eyes were so pure and sincere. Her beautiful voice let out the words that touched his heart like no one else had ever touched. He knew then that there was no way out of loving her. He wanted her back in his life. For good.

* * *

Kimberly felt like a teenager, surprising him this time. She waited outside his room, near a small hall. She felt her stomach get tight again with excitement. He had sent her a text, asking her when and where they would meet but she hadn't returned it. She wanted to surprise him just like he had done it. She learned his schedule after checking the conference's website and she knew he would be done at 6pm. She knew his room number because she had seen it on the key that he'd left laying on her nightstand.

* * *

Tommy pressed the button to the 10th floor and checked his phone again. No message from her. _Weird_. He would give her a call after a good shower. Damn, he was tired. He had slept less than 5 hours the night before but it had been all worth. He couldn't wait to have her again on his arms.

As the door of the elevator opened he walked out and saw that beautiful woman sitting on a couch by the window. He got closer to her, his heart palpitating. Was it really her? He knew he needed glasses but he fought them. He saw her standing up and coming close to him, smiling. She was wearing a black top and blue jeans. Her hair was thoroughly down and covered her chest. _Beautiful…_

'Kim…' He rushed to her, hugged her, and lifted her up, kissing her. 'I thought you had forgotten about me…' He said, kissing close to her ears.

'Forget about you? Are you serious?' She answered smiling, giving him another kiss.

At this point, none of them cared that he was all sweaty. They just wanted to hug each other.

'Come in. I gotta shower before going anywhere with you.'

'Okay.'

_As if I wanted to leave this hotel… _She thought maliciously, embarrassed by her own thoughts.

Tommy's room had a beautiful view of the city. Kimberly had always been a fan of city views. She would spend the whole night looking outside the window and watching the city lights and traffic.

'Nice view…' She contemplated.

'I knew you'd like it. That's why I switched rooms today.'

She gasped, arms crossed under her chest, and smiled.

'Did you have this planned? Did you know I was coming here?'

'No', he said, kissing her one more time. 'But I planned to bring you here.'

'Schemer…'

'Yeah, I know.' He chuckled. 'Want to take a bath with me?'

_A bath?_ … Memories of their lovemaking the night before hit her mind fiercely and she blushed.

'You're blushing…' He laughed. 'Well, yesterday you showed no signs of shame…'

'Tommy, stop it.' She said blushing even more and putting her hair behind her ears.

'I'll prepare the tub for you and you can wait for me there, while I have a quick shower.'

'O..ok..' She tried not to tremble.

Tommy led her to the bathroom and gave her a towel. His eyes shone with happiness and desire. He grabbed his cell phone and called someone while she undressed. She could still hear his voice talking when she got in the tub. She felt the warm water embrace her body completely and she relaxed.

Tommy got back to the bathroom once he was done talking on the phone. He bent down by her, kissed her forehead and whispered 'I'll be there in a second'. _He's so sweet._ _And hot. _She thought as she saw him stripping and getting in the shower. _God help me._

She tied her hair up in a bun and closed her eyes. That was very relaxing… She woke up from her meditation when Tommy joined in.

'What are you thinking about?' He asked her, his beautiful smile open to her again.

She eyed him fixedly.

'You…'

_Damn, Kim, don't be so obvious._

He smiled again and sank in the tub, his eyes contemplating her.

'How was your day?' He asked.

'Good. And yours?' _I didn't stop thinking about you, though._

'It sucked.' She laughed at his honesty. 'But now it seems to be getting much better.'

Kimberly smiled and rested her head on the edge of the tub. She stared at him keenly and thought of how happy those moments spent with him could be. Her life three weeks before had been a sea of boredom. Sophia was probably her only reason to smile. Then Tommy showed up and she was very happy. Ridiculously happy, she would say. It felt so weird to go from sadness and loneliness to a blessing felicity. A thrill ran through her spine as she thought of him leaving. Then she would go back to misery. Was it worth to have had it all with him and then have nothing again?

She frowned at the thought and Tommy sensed her uneasiness. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Kim…' He called with concerning eyes. 'What's wrong?'

Her eyes felt teary. But she couldn't show him her emotions. Not like that. She wouldn't scare him

'Nothing, Tommy.' She responded grinning, lightly.

'I know you well.' He said, caressing her face. Kim held his hand and kissed it. She smiled defeated.

'If you do, then you know how I'm feeling. I just don't want to talk about it.'

Tommy nodded in agreement. Of course he knew it. He had the same fear. The future. His gaze penetrated her and it seemed they were having a conversation through their eyes.

She took a deep breath and shooed the thoughts away. To answer her question, yes, he was worth all that. All that and much more. Even if they weren't meant to be together, what they have lived was worth experiencing.

His body bronzed at the dim light. Irresistibly sexy, she thought. His smile went from sweet to lustful and she knew it was time to get a little dirty. She tried not to think that she was acting like an immature teen. She deserved all that after all those lonely years. And she knew that doing it with Tommy wasn't something she should be ashamed of. He was sweet, reliable, caring. And hot for her.

Kim came closer to him and glued her tender lips on his thick ones, savoring and sucking them lightly. A little moan escaped from his throat and her body burned with desire. She would take her time and explore his whole body, she thought artfully.

Tommy also wanted it to last as much as he could.

They spent a long time in the bathtub, kissing and caressing each other.

Kimberly pushed Tommy closer to the wall and her eyes consumed him as a whole. He had always known deep inside that she had messed with his head from day one, but he wasn't aware of the power that she still caused on him till now. He closed his eyes and let himself dive in her sweetness and love. He sat on the edge of the tub and let her simply explore his body freely. He gave himself to her completely. She grabbed his arousal and delicately licked it and sucked it. He thought he was about to lose his mind for a second, but he relaxed and enjoyed the moment. He hadn't seen that naughty side of her yet and the experience was breathtaking.

His hands circled around her head, as she worked on him, swallowing his most sensitive part. After a while she raised her body and stared at his eyes. Her eyes seemed to talk and say everything she was feeling. She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt love. Profound admiration for that man that had never left her life. And a little bit of regret, too. But there wasn't any time for regrets, only for pleasure.

He interrupted her line of thoughts by raising his body and hers at the same time. He pressed her against the wall this time as she sat and did the same she had done to him. She couldn't fake the pleasure she was feeling as he kissed the center of her womanhood. Her legs pressed against his head and she felt she would faint for a second. But she didn't. After her short release, he lifted her up and pressed her body against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waistline and he entered her easily. She was so light that her weight didn't cause any problem to him. He laughed to himself as he couldn't remember the last time he had had such hot sex. She was definitely under his skin.

Her vision was blurry at the dim light. All she could feel was his deep thrusts and the heat growing, starting from her feet and consuming her whole body. She closed her eyes and let herself be swallowed by the pleasure he caused on her.

* * *

They cuddled together on a couch that faced a large window. Tommy wrapped her around his arms as they laid semi naked underneath the blanket.

Tommy admired her as he looked down to her. She was comfortably lying on his chest and looking outside. She looked so sexy with hair bun and naked back… He had always loved it when she tied her hair in a bun. She didn't need any makeup or sophisticated hairstyle. She looked amazing like that, natural and soft on his arms. _Where she belonged._

Kimberly's eyes stared outside at the view of the city. Could she feel any safer that in his arms? She looked up at him caught his eyes on her, staring at her precisely. They were mellow and full of love. Yes, love. She had no doubt of his feelings now. She smiled delicately and kissed his chest. Then she rested her chin on it, as she looked back at him.

'So', he said, almost in a whisper, 'about what you were feeling a while ago. Do you want to talk about it?'

'Yes…' She said, smiling. 'But not today, Tommy. Tomorrow, when reality comes back.'

He grinned cheerlessly.

'As for now…' she said, laying her head back on his chest. 'let the world stop…'


	6. Delight

'Mommy!'

Kimberly's face blossomed with delight when she heard her little one rushing through the house.

'My princess, I've missed you so much!' Kimberly says, hugging and kissing Sophie many times.

'She couldn't wait to see you again.' Her mom commented, dropping Sophie's bags on the floor.

'Mom, thank you so much. I know she had fun.'

'Yes, she did. And before we left, we went shopping.'

Kimberly smiled.

'Mom, don't turn Sophie into a shoecrazy like you.'

'Ha! I didn't have to turn her… she is already a shopaholic.'

'Well, guess I'll use your credit card to keep up with her new addiction.'

'Mommy, look at my shoes!'

'They do look great, sweetheart.' Kimberly smiled, while she poured pasta into boiling water.

'It matches my blue dress. I'll get it and show you.'

Kimberly grinned and winked at her mom.

'Well, well…' Her mom took a long breath. 'These days were certainly fun.'

Kimberly tried to make herself busy because she knew what was coming next.

'Hum. I bet.'

Her mom came closer and to face her.

'What about our friend?'

Kimberly gasped and looked down, smiling.

'Yes! I knew it!'

Her mom might be a little bit nosy sometimes, Kimberly considered. But she was also very loving. She wanted her daughter to be happy as much as Kim wanted Sophie to be happy.'

'Are you together?' She asked in a whisper.

'I guess. It's a bit complicated.'

'Why is that?'

'Mom, he doesn't live here and he has a family, a son.'

'Well, if things were great in bed, I'm sure you'll work it out.'

Kimberly almost let her cloth fall on the floor.

'Mother!'

'What?' Her mom asked, distractedly munching some almonds.

She couldn't contend her smile, though. It was funny. Margie had always be conservative and a little uptight for her taste. But Kimberly led a very monotonous and solitary life and that also bothered her mom. She wanted her to be with someone nice that loved her. Tommy Oliver was the kind of guy that no one should let go.

Kimberly didn't want to let him go again, she knew that. It had been very difficult to say goodbye to him in the morning. The second night spent with him was even better than the first one. He had been so gentle and sweet with her. She remembered falling asleep in his arms while he played with her hair and held her tight. He was adorable. She shook her thoughts so that her mom didn't notice how deeply she had already fallen.

'He's coming to dinner.' Kimberly shot, while she stirred her pasta sauce on the pan.

Her mom gasped with excitement.

'Who is coming?' Sophie's curious eyes watched her. Kimberly felt nervous. She didn't know how she would manage to be around Tommy and her daughter at the same time.

'Tommy. Remember him?'

'Yes. The one who looks like a prince.'

Kimberly's mother laughed loudly and that embarrassed Kim even more.

'See? She also thinks Tommy is prince charming.'

Sophie watched her and Kimberly had a feeling that she was smart enough to be able to read her. She was easy to read, her emotions had always been printed on her face.

'Will you help mommy set the table for four?'

'Five.' Sophie responded. Kimberly froze. 'What about Todd?' What a relief. She meant her stuffed frog. _Stop being paranoid, Kimberly._

Sophie had set the table for three many times. She said that there should be plates for daddy, even though he wasn't there. Kimberly didn't mind, but now it would be totally inconvenient to play 'daddy will be back' games with Sophie. She had to get ready for reality little by little.

'Mommy, I'll go wash my hands and then set the table.'

'Okay, honey.'

A Sophie left her mom placed a hand on Kimberly's right shoulder.

'Kim,' she called calmly. 'It's alright.'

'I don't know, mom. We'll see. What if she never accepts it?'

'Kim, you're not in a position of being ruled by four-year-old. You are 32 now and it's about time to live your life. She'll be fine.' Margie helped her with the sauce. 'I sort of started introducing him to her, little by little.'

Kimberly's eyes grew wider.

'What… what did you say?'

'Nothing much. Only that you were great friends and I saw you both grow. You went to all kinds of places together and he was always at my home. I told her the truth, partially.'

'How did she react?'

'I have a feeling she is starting to understand. Give her time.'

They were interrupted by the bell.

Sophie rushed to open the door to Tommy. Kimberly heard his voice and it gave her chills.

'Hey, Sophie, how are you?'

'Good. Grandma and I went shoeshopping. You have to see my new collection.'

Tommy smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'Hopefully you won't get _me_ addicted in shoes.'

'Tommy, dear, I'm so glad you could make it.' Margie went to greet him, giving him a warm hug. 'Let me get your jacket.'

'Thanks.'

'How was the conference today?'

'It was alright. I worked doubled today. Thanks for asking.'

Her eyes met his and it was hard to act 'normally'. She simply wanted to kiss him and hug him for a long time. But she couldn't. Not yet in front of Sophie.

'Hey, Tommy.' She simply said, giving him a friendly hug.

'Hi, Kim. How was your day?'

'Pretty busy at the studio.' She smiled and looked back at her mom who eyed them with admiration. 'Who's hungry?' Kim asked, in an attempt to stop her blushing.

'I am.' The three of them said in chorus.

As Margie and Sophie set the table, Tommy talked to Kimberly in the kitchen. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

'I didn't see you leave this morning.' He said in low voice that caused shivers down her core.

'Well, now we're even.' She answered, smiling mischievously.

'Guess we are.' He winked, helping her to put the sauce in a large plate.

Kimberly looked at Sophie and her mom and both of them seemed entertained to set the table. Margie was taking her time, too, she thought. She had changed the plate mats at least twice. She was deliberately playing a game with Sophie in order to distract her.

'I was thinking.' Tommy said. 'I want to bring my son to spend some time in Chicago. We got have family here.'

'Really? That would be great.'

'I'm sure Sophie and Taylor will get along pretty well.'

Kimberly smiled gladly at his attempt of making things work. She really wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, but she was still uncertain. As for Tommy, he really wanted to find a way to make it work. He woke up that morning and felt the cold sheets where she had laid on the night before. He had missed her and felt empty. She belonged close to him. He would find a way to make it work. He had to.

Tommy squeezed her hand gently and went back to the table with Kim.

'Tommy, look, we have violet plate mats!' Sophie said, excited.

'Wow, these look very pretty. I bet you picked them yourself.' Tommy responded.

'How do you know?' She asked smiling.

'Well, remember I said your mom and I have superpowers?'

Sophie giggled and sat close to her grandma. The four of them enjoyed a nice meal. Margie told funny stories of Kimberly when she was Sophie's age, what made her daughter in delight. Then she moved forward to when Tommy and Kimberly were dating, but never mentioned their relationship.

'This kid, Sophie, was not to be trusted.' Margie playfully hit Tommy's shoulder. 'Can you believe he and your mom decided to paint my garage?'

'Ha ha! I cannot believe you still haven't forgiven me for that, Margie!' Tommy commented, biting a piece of bread.

'How could I?' She said, winking.

'What color did they pick, grandma?' Sophie asked.

'Any guesses?' Margie asked Sophie, as Kimberly laughed.

'Purple!' Sophie answered excitedly.

'Yes. No wonder you are Kim's daughter.'

'But purple is beautiful!' Sophie questioned.

'I totally agree, Sophie.' Tommy spoke. 'You had to see how cool the garage looked after we painted it.'

'Except that your grandpa hates purple, Sophie.' Kimberly complemented.

'Grandpa's taste is weird. He only wears black or brown.' Sophie pointed out.

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of their meal. Sophie and Tommy seemed to be connecting pretty quickly. But Kimberly noticed her daughter's curious eyes. The thing with Sophie was that she was very mature for her age. She was discreet and would never make any inconvenient comment unlike children from her age. Kimberly had taught her not to ask anyone curious questions, only to her mom, when no one was around. So now she knew that Sophie would probably bombard her with questions later.

Tommy and Sophie played check on the coffee table while Margie and Kimberly put away the dishes. Tommy had insisted to help but Margie told him to play with Sophie. Sophie gave him a beautiful inviting smile. She was as social as Kimberly and loved to make new friends, he thought.

Margie came close to Kim and smiled as if she was telling her to calm down, everything was fine. Kimberly smiled back, thankfully, at her mom, who seemed to care so much. She observed Tommy and Sophie laughing and cheering as she scored points. She couldn't help but smile.

Margie told Sophie it was time for bed, saying she was tired and had a long day. Sophie protested at first but decided to follow her grandma's orders when Margie promised she would take her out the next day before she left.

The house felt silent and peaceful for a second. Kimberly took a long breath and smiled at Tommy.

'Can we go outside for a while?' He asked, rubbing her hand.

'Yeah. Let's go to the backyard.'

The backyard. A safe and cozy place, one of her favorite spots in the house. Margie and Sophie wouldn't be able to see them, as Sophie's window faced the street.

Tommy pured a glass of wine for Kimberly and him and slowly walked outside with her. He smiled when he saw the daffodils and lilies that she had grown in the small garden area.

'I knew you'd still love flowers.' He commented, amazed.

'You still know a lot about me.' She responded.

'Yes…' He said as he walked towards her. 'I know you so much that I can see what you want to do now.'

Kimberly giggled.

'Not fair. It's easy to know what I want.'

'Is it?'

_Was he playing with fire?_ She asked herself.

Kimberly took one step and slowly kissed his lips. He held her tightly and tenderly at the same time, forgetting about where they were. Their kiss was brief but full of passion. Kimberly whispered, while her forehead was glued to Tommy's.

'I missed you.'

'I missed _you._'

'Tommy…' She called, while he brushed her hair with his fingers.

'Yes, Kim.'

'Since we have superpowers, can we press a button and stop time from running?'

Tommy grinned, cupping her face on his hands.

'We don't need to stop time. We shall live these amazing moments.'

Tommy felt her uneasiness.

'Kim…' He paused, took a deep breath, and cupped her face on his hands. 'Don't worry. I know what you're afraid of.'

'Do you?' She asked shyly, kissing one of his hands.

'Sure I do. We'll figure something out, okay?'

'But what if…'

'No 'what ifs', Kim. Life is full of them already. What if we had never met again?'

Her eyes shone with understanding.

'You're right.'

'We were blessed to bump into each other on the street. Do you think that was all pure coincidence?'

'What was it then?' She asked, brushing her lips on his lightly.

'You know I'm an incorrigible romantic.' He said, laughing.

'I know. And I love that about you.'

She really did. She had always been the brain, the logics, and the reality of their relationship. Especially regarding her future. She never took his feelings in consideration when she decided to leave and she still didn't forgive herself for doing that.

'So why not give this a very good try?' He suggested, kissing her and lightly licking her lower lip. Kimberly's throat couldn't stop the light moan that went out.

'Tommy, not fair…'

'I know… I wish you were in my hotel room right now. You have no idea of what I'd do to you.'

'Ha ha. You would be harmless.'

'Would I?' He said, tightening his grip.

She looked fiercely at him. What was she still doing in her backyard, hiding from her mom and daughter when they were probably sleeping? She smiled mischievously when the thought crossed her mind. Tommy seemed to get the clue and smiled back.

'You're coming with me, right?'

'Yeah, but I have to be back very early, before mom and Sophie wake up.'

Kimberly went upstairs and grabbed her purse. She opened Sophie's door carefully and found her and Margie sleeping. She smiled. She would never imagine herself doing such a thing. She decided to write her mom a quick note in case she woke up and looked for her. She knew Margie would probably sleep until at least 7 and so would Sophie.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Mom,_

_You know where to find me if you need. Just call me. _

_Love,_

_Kim._

She left the note on the dining table and looked at him as he waited by the door, leaning against the wall. _So hot._ Her body just burned with desire as she wondered how she was going to wait at least half an hour to possess him like she wanted.

'I already got as a cab.' He said, his voice hoarse with desire as he kissed her. 'It'll be faster.' He winked.

'Good…' She whispered, as she pressed her body against him, starting to feel his arousal.

'We'd better hurry then.'

Tommy was right about how things had been totally unexpected and carefree over the last days. Kimberly had never imagined acting like a teenager, running away from home in the middle of the night to make love to her sweetheart. But the experience felt whole, fresh, and exciting.

His hands wouldn't stop browsing her body when they were on the way up to his room.

She smiled to herself as she was glad she had picked a dress to wear that night. Once they were inside, his strong arms easily lifted her up and pressed her in to the wall, while he entered her and moaned her name. Her hands pressed his head firmly, as she kissed him intently and felt his deep thrusts inside her.

Right now that's where he belonged.


	7. Snap of Fingers

Kimberly was skillfully tying her hair up in a ponytail when her mom called. _Really? It's only 6am_.

'Hey, mom.' She answered, shamelessly.

'Kim.' She couldn't tell what her mom's tone was. She guessed she was glad.

'Did you get my note?' Kimberly asked, worried.

'I sure did. Thanks for letting me know. I just called to say you can go ahead and go to your studio from there. I'll tell Sophie you had to leave early and I'll take her to breakfast at the diner and drop her off at the studio before heading out of town. You're going to be working early for the recital, right?'

'Right… I have to put up five fake pink walls for the second graders.'

'Then I'll see you then.'

Had she just heard that? Wow. Well, at least she had an extra pair of pants and shirt at the studio, so that it wouldn't be so obvious that she had repeated the same clothes. Sophie was very attentive to details.

'Thank you so much, mom. See you at 9.'

Hearing her mom plotting in her favor was actually worth a laugh. She would never imagine that a conservative and a little stuck up woman like Margie would ever cover for her one-night-stands. Except that Tommy Oliver was no one-night-stand. Was he a keeper? She wondered but she knew the answer. Yes, he was. She wasn't sure how it would turn out, though. Too much uncertainty for her taste. Kimberly was the kind of person who wanted to plan ahead of time. Her whole life had been traced carefully. It had also been a disaster in almost all means, she considered, except for her Sophie and her job.

She left the bathroom and watched him sleep. He had the bad habit of kicking the covers away and the sight of him made her grin. He slept angelically on the light blue silk sheets and wore his black underwear only. She mused at the thought of seeing that every morning, her heart filling with joy. Tommy might have sensed that she was staring at him, as he turned to her sight and his brown eyes opened slowly. He smiled. That sweet and sexy smile.

'Hey.' He said, simply.

'Hey.' She responded, approaching his bed.

'Are you leaving?' He asked with a sad face, raising his body on his left elbow.

She sat down and touched his face delicately while staring at his mellow eyes. They were full of love.

'No.' She whispered, leaning to kiss his lips softly. 'Mom just called me and she'll drop off Sophie around 9. I'll go to the studio from here.'

'So it means you can stay with me longer.'

She smiled.

'Yes. Wanna get breakfast soon?'

'Sure. Sounds much better than missing you sneak out of my room at six in the morning.' Tommy said in a quiet laugh, letting his body fall back to bed and placing his arms behind his head. Kimberly lay atop of him and rested her chin on his chest. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. For some reason it felt like she needed to look at him and save every detail of his face as if he would no longer be there in any minute. A weird feeling crossed her heart. She frowned at the bad thought as he asked:

'What's wrong?'

She smiled again. It wasn't worth thinking of anything right now.

'Nothing. Nothing could be more right, actually.'

He tenderly brushed a bang out of her face.

'You look very pretty now. Not that you're not always pretty.' He chuckled. 'Makeup?'

She nodded.

'I have to look presentable early in the morning in case some crazy mom decides to stop by. I don't want to look like I only had three hours of sleep.'

Tommy laughed louder now, humor spread all over his face. It was hilarious to see her worried about what people could think.

'What's wrong with that? You could say you had insomnia… which is partially true.'

There he goes again. The same devilish look on his face. He had been totally naughty the whole night, she mused. He had showed her his darkest and most seductive side when he wrapped her around his arms and never let her go, covering her with pleasure as they made love countless times, on the floor, on the bed, and even on the small kitchen table.

'Mr. Oliver, don't start what you cannot finish.' She said playing with her fingers on his chest.

'Who said I can't finish?' He said seductively rolling on top of her. 'Want to shower?' He said, kissing her earlobe.

'Yeah…' She smiled and meditated on all the hot things that had happened in his shower.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked towards the lobby of the hotel.

'I'll miss you.' He said, discretely kissing her lips.

'Me too. See you at 8sh?'

'Sure. Where...'

'Tommy?'

A female's voice called his name behind them. Kimberly turned her head to the tall blonde whose eyes were stuck on his. Kimberly sensed her tension and it was obvious that she was deeply connected to Tommy.

It was her. Stunning. Super attractive.

'Patricia? What are you doing here?' Tommy smiled politely.

'Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer.'

'This is Kimberly. Kim, this is Patricia.'

The two women greeted each other with a quick nod as Patricia moved on.

'I tried your cell phone yesterday but I couldn't get a hold of you. Taylor is hospitalized back home.'

Tommy's eyes widened with panic.

'What happened?'

'He was playing with a neighbor by a tree and… there were bees. You know we've always thought he was allergic. Turns out that he is super allergic. I had to come to Chicago when dad's client decided to refuse our proposal. Dad called me last night but I couldn't go back. Not until I have this deal done.'

Tommy's eyes darkened.

'Are you serious, Patricia? This deal is more important to you than our son?'

Kimberly walked away to give them some space and pretended to get some touristic ads at the reception desk. She could hear everything, though.

'Tommy, let's not start it, ok? I need you to go back. I'm begging you. I know this conference is important to you and so are your meetings' Kimberly could feel Patricia's eyes on her. '…but you know that going back won't kill your business…'

'Patricia…' Tommy's voice called impatiently. 'This is not about my business.' He took a deep breath and looked down. 'I'm leaving now and I'll keep you posted. Have a nice day.'

'I'm sorry…'

'Just don't…' He said as he placed his hands on his hair.

Patricia got the clue and left, eyeing Kimberly deeply.

Tommy sat down at a couch as he seemed to plan what he would do next. Her heart wrenched. She knew something was wrong. She had felt it in the morning.

'Tommy…' She called his name tenderly, as she sat down.

'Ss.. Sorry you had to see that.' He said defeated, not managing to look into her eyes.

'It's okay. You don't have to apologize.' Her gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

'I need to cancel the whole event today.'

'I'm sorry. But Taylor will be much better once he sees you.'

Tommy turned his eyes to her.

'I apologize for having to leave you like this…'

Kimberly touched his face and interrupted. She had to be strong. For him. For her love.

'Don't. I'd do the same for my daughter and you damn know that. Go see your son.'

'Will do. I don't trust her father with him. He's a cold son-of-a-bitch just like her.'

He took a deep breath and eventually stared at her. If only she could absorb all the tension and worry those beautiful brown eyes were carrying. She wished she could take it all away, but she knew it wasn't possible. That's what being a parent meant. You are the only one responsible for your child.

'Keep me posted, ok? Let me know if you need anything.' She managed to say after all.

'I will.' He kissed her tenderly. And as fast as a comet he left the room, taking all his warmth away with him.

… … …

Kimberly was standing on a ladder when her mom arrived with Sophie. She was hanging pictures of her little ballerinas on the ceiling as part of their rehearsal.

'Hey, mom. Hey, baby, how are you?'

'Mommy, mommy. Can I take ballet for toddlers?'

'Hum… aren't you too big for a toddler?' Kimberly asked smiling as she went down to kiss her daughter.

'Please!'

'Isadora, is that a problem if this big girl is in your class?'

Isadora smiled.

'Not at all. Actually she can help me with the little ones, right, Sophie?'

'Yay!' Sophie said, running into the room.

'She is so YOU.' Isadora commented.

'Yeah, I know.'

As the kids had their classes, the reception of the studio became a lot quieter. Margie came closer to Kimberly. It was obvious she had sensed the distress that washed over her face.

'I thought things were right, Kim.'

Kimberly couldn't hide this from her mom. She spilled out about everything. The perfect night she had with him and the way his ex wife approached him, stealing all the good moments away. Kimberly was very concerned about his son, Taylor, but she wished she hadn't experienced a scene like that. She couldn't have imagined Tommy as upset and angry like that. He was an adorable person and it would take a lot to make him lose his temper. That made her hate Patricia instantly. She told her mom about the details and how her feelings about the whole 'divorced man with a kid' situation were actually reasonable. Her mom nodded, understanding her feelings, though she didn't seem convinced.

'Well, wait till you hear from him again, Kim. You know you will.'

Kimberly forced a smile.

'I know, mom.'

'Enjoy your day and don't think about tomorrow.' Margie kissed her daughter on the forehead.

'Thanks, mom.' Kimberly answered, hugging her in response. 'I don't know what I'd do without you. Sorry if I keep on not listening to you.'

Margie laughed lightly and kissed Kimberly again.

'Sweetheart, just promise me you'll be fine.'

'I will.' She said, not so sure of what she was promising.

'I'll pray for you both. My guts tell me he's going to be yours. Actually, he already is.'

Kimberly smiled at her mom and watched her leaving the studio. The sun was shining that day and the temperature was perfect, low 70s. Such a beautiful day, she pondered. But he wasn't there. Her eyes filled with dampness as she tried to change her thoughts and keep herself busy.

* * *

Tommy took a relieved breath when he saw Taylor smiling at the nurse and eating cookies on his hospital bed.

'Hey, buddy, what's going on?' He rushed to his son who promptly wrapped his arms around his dad's neck.

'Dad, I was caught by those evil bees!'

'I told you to keep away from them, son.' Tommy said smiling and kissing Taylor on the forehead.

'I know… If grandpa wasn't there in time, I'd have become a bee myself.'

'Ha ha. Don't say these things. Where is grandpa, by the way?'

'He must be sleeping on the couch outside, it's bigger than this chair. Plus the nurses keep me company. They give me candies and lots of smiles.'

Tommy laughed at his son's charm.

'Buddy, you're just six. Since when have you started getting friendly with nurses?'

'They're cool, dad. Here, have some candies.'

Tommy smiled as he watched Taylor, who seemed to be totally recovered. It amazed him how fast he was growing and how smart he was becoming. During his five hour drive to Springfield, his stomach seemed to burn with worry. What if something happened to Taylor while he was on his way? He would never forgive Patricia for having left him at the hospital. To hell with her clients and her stupid deals. It wasn't acceptable to leave a child with a grandparent in those terms. Taylor needed his mother. And his father. At least he was there to compensate the lack of good sense of Patricia. Taylor could feel that she had always been more distant. That was just her, it was nothing personal. But Tommy couldn't forgive her for that. Ever. He was totally done with her. No more 'good friends' talk. They were two strangers connected by a child.

Bad timing for all that, he thought during the whole trip. He had left the one who he most cared about, other than Taylor, but Patricia couldn't leave a few deals behind. His heart ached at the thought of his Kim. Memories of their last night were still so vivid, so clear in his mind. He could still feel her scent all over him. After shower he couldn't resist her and he made love to her all over again, slowly and tenderly. Her perfume got stuck on his skin, as if telling him that she wouldn't leave him. And he knew she wouldn't. She was still there, in his heart.

Taylor brought him back to reality as he showed him his scars. At least it was a great reality. He loved that boy more than anything in the world. He imagined a world with him, Kim, and Sophie. He couldn't be any happier if that were real. But could he make it happen?

* * *

Kimberly was heating up Sophie's lunch in the microwave while she said goodbye to the other instructor. Isadora said she had done a great job helping the 2 and 3-year-olds to make their first dancing moves. Sophie was happy because she had been elected the princess of the group by the little ones who gave her a crown.

Kimberly loved the moments she could sit down with Sophie and just talk about anything silly.

'So good to eat here with my princess.' Kimberly said, kissing Sophie on the cheek and sitting down.

'Can you see my crown?'

'I can see it. It looks great in you.'

'I actually got it for you, mommy.'

'Aw, that's sweet. But I'm too old to be a princess.' She said smiling as she mixed Sophie's veggies and beans.

'You're not. Let me…' Sophie placed the little paper crown on Kimberly's head. 'You look pretty.'

'Thanks, sweetie. Maybe I was the one who took after you.'

'You really look like a princess.'

'I wish I was one…' Kimberly said truly, not realizing what that could infer.

'You'd need a prince.' Sophie said, smiling.

_Why is that conversation making me nervous? _Kimberly thought.

'Well, that's going to be a little bit more difficult.'

'Because dad won't be back.' Sophie let out, eying her with attention.

Kimberly took a long breath. It was time Sophie knew the truth. Or part of it.

'No, he won't, Sophie.'

'I knew it. Grandma said he's in a special place. Very far from here.'

Kimberly's eyes widened in surprise. Her mom hadn't told her about this conversation with Sophie and it was very important. Margie was always trying to soothe Kim's pain by trying to fix her own mess.

'Did she?'

'Yeah. I don't know why he can't come to visit, but I know he can't.'

Sophie's eyes looked down and Kimberly hugged her.

'Wherever he is, he is happy you are his daughter.'

'Do you think he can see me?'

'Maybe he can.'

Sophie smiled and Kimberly couldn't believe she was talking to a 4-year-old that was so mature.

'Maybe Tommy can be your prince.' She suggested, looking down again. Kimberly didn't know what to say. Until Sophie smiled and stared at her. 'He's beautiful.'

Okay, she couldn't take it. She had to laugh at that! Sophie laughed and asked:

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, sweetie. Just this… conversation.'

Sophie giggled again.

'Maybe I can make him a prince crown. Is he coming tonight?'

That's when it hurt. It hurt like a hundred knives stabbing her back. Or maybe when she fought all those creatures in the past… No, much more than that.

'Mommy?'

Kimberly gasped.

'No, he won't, honey. His son Taylor is in the hospital. He was attacked by bees.'

Sophie's mouth curved a perfect 'O'.

'Yep. That's why you have to stay away from them.'

'Poor Taylor. I bet he is sad. And Tommy is sad, too.'

'Yes…' _Sad, I know what it feels like. _

'Maybe I'll write them a get-well card!'

'That sounds great, honey.'

'Spell Tommy and Taylor for me, mommy?'

'Sure… here.' Kim wrote on a piece of paper and Sophie rushed out of the small kitchen, getting ready to get her crayons.

Kimberly's plate sat there, untouched. Nothing could make her eat today. As she was cleaning up after Sophie, her cell phone rings. Her heart beats fast.

'Tommy?' She says.

'Hey, love. I'm sorry I had to leave you like that.'

'I told you it's fine. How is Taylor doing?'

'Better. Being pampered and enjoying the nurses' attention.'

'Hum… Guess he's a flirt like someone I know.'

She could hear his laugh. She could imagine his mouth, those round thick lips that she had kissed so much.

'I already miss you, Kim.'

She took a deep breath.

'I miss you, too, Tommy.'

'I love you. You know that, right?'

'Yes. I do. I love you, too.'

'I'll figure out a way to make this work… I promise.'

'Tommy, not now. Take care of your son first.'

Silence on the other line. Had she been rude to him?

'I know you'll do your best. You always do, Tommy. You're just… wonderful.'

'So are you, honey.'

They exchanged a few other words and then said goodbye. Just what she had feared: in a snap of fingers, he was gone, taking all his warmth away. God, why had she fallen in love with him again? She knew it was useless to ask herself that question. She had fallen for him a long time ago and actually never stopped loving him.

'Back to work, Kim!' She told herself out loud, closing the kitchen door behind her.

* * *

The day went by very fast and she considered herself luckier. Her mom had always told her that the following day would be better than the last. She hoped she was right. The pain still lay restlessly in her chest.

Sophie fell asleep quickly at 8pm. Dancing all day could be that great! She had some time to catch up with some old emails and clean her kitchen.

She was almost falling asleep in front of her computer when her doorbell rang. She rushed to the door. Who could it be so late?

As she opened, her mind tried to put the pieces together what was going on. What was he doing there? She finally managed to open her mouth and only one word came out.

'Jason?'

* * *

_I'd really, really appreciate it if you could review it! _


	8. When Present and Past Collide

Was that a dream or hallucination? Was she really seeing him? She lost her breath for a while. She had remained friends with Jason but it was that type of friend that you basically befriend on social networks or send occasional text messages. Even since talking on the phone could become tedious and awkward since there is nothing to talk about anymore.

'Hey, there. I thought I could pay you a visit and surprise you. I didn't think you'd look like you've just seen a ghost!' He said with a joking tone.

Kimberly smiled. He was still the same old Jason. Smart and sharp.

'You just caught me by surprise. Come on in.'

'That was the point. How are you doing, Kim?'

Kimberly took some time to answer. Jason would be really surprised if he knew the news about her and Tommy.

'Fine. Pretty busy. Want some water? Cookies? Milk?'

Jason just smiled and shook his head. He just wanted to talk to his friend.

'Nah, thanks. Just stopping by in Chicago. I had some stuff to do and a mission to accomplish…' He said, looking down to the coffee table.

_Uh oh. I hope he doesn't ask me to…_

'It's about the Rangers.'

_Darn it. I knew it._

'What is it, Jason? I thought we were all done. Haven't we done enough?'

'Kimberly, have you watched the news lately?'

'Yes and I haven't seen anything about the Rangers in years. I thought they finally learned how to keep to themselves and didn't make the same mistakes we did. We made a real mess, exposing those creatures to billions of innocent people who didn't need to see them.'

'Well, that's exactly it. There are no Rangers now, Kim.'

'What do you mean? There have always been Rangers.'

'Well, in fact there are, but they haven't been assigned for work. Zordon is back mentoring. This time he considered it would be too much on young kids. Older folks were 'graced' with the title of Rangers… and they did a lame job.'

'Well, that's predictable. Adults are more selfish, they don't care about anything but themselves.'

'Exactly. But these are the rules right now. There are six Rangers. And we were invited to just talk to them. Kinda of lecture them.'

'Seriously…'

'Kimberly, why have you been so defensive about that?'

Memories crushed her mind and she felt as if she had been frozen.

'I know what happened to us that day, Jason… what Divatox did to me.' He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. 'I know I tried to kill Tommy.'

'We decided not to tell you… to protect you.'

'You should have. But it's all in the past now.'

Jason looked up to her eyes.

'Who told you?'

'Tommy.' She said with no hesitation.

'Have you guys been talking? Trini said you still didn't feel… comfortable around him.'

Why was she afraid of answering him? She owed no explanations to Jason. But it would be right to tell him about what happened… or at least part of it.

'We bumped into each other here in Chicago a week ago.'

'Is he here?' Jason widened his eyes.

'He went back today. His son was in hospital. Want some cherries?' She offered him, trying to keep cool.

Jason observed her. Kimberly remembered what Trini had told her about him. She thought Jason had always wanted to be more than friends. She should have noticed the way he had held her hand in that conference after the whole Divatox thing, but she really hadn't processed it that way. He was a good friend… only that. But now she believed she could see the little sparkle in his eyes when she opened the door.

'Well… Say hi to him if you see him around again. I haven't talked to that punk in ages. He needs to know about Zordon and the… mission. Care for telling him?' He asked, sneakily.

'Not at all. I will, tomorrow.' She lowered her eyes, picked a cherry and brought her to her mouth. 'So, how's your new girlfriend? Did she come along?'

'Uh… we're not together anymore.' He lowered his eyes.

'Oh… sorry about that.'

'That's okay.'

'Trini said she was wonderful.'

'Yeah, she was perfect.' He said slowly, analyzing his cherry. 'Except that I was still in love with someone else.'

_Great… As if I didn't have enough problems. _

'Well, that's unfortunate. It's not easy to find the right person.' _Can we change topic?_

'Apparently not easy for you either.'

_Ugh!_

'Well, I've got some more important things to take care of now.'

'Like flowers to Austin's grave?'

Silence. Wow, he had been harsh. That didn't look like Jason. Kimberly felt anger. A feeling towards Jason that she had never felt before.

'I'm so sorry, Kim. That's not what I meant.'

She was tired. She didn't want to chat anymore. That was her chance.

'Er… I'm a little tired, Jason. Would you mind?' She asked, standing up.

'Sure… Seriously, I didn't mean it that way. I mean… I just want you to move over.'

His hands circled around his head. It was clear that he was nervous.

'I already did, Jason. Just… let me think about the 'mission' thing.' Kimberly said, walking to the door and opening it.

He walked out and turned his head to her.

'Please, let me know soon. It will be only the six of us, the very first Rangers. It would be amazing to see you, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Tommy all together.'

She nodded her head and closed the door without saying any word. It felt weird. She did miss the guys, though. Trini and Aisha had been the only people she kept in touch with. Part of her wanted to look back and look for Billy and Zach, but part of her just wanted to forget all about what had happened in her teenage years. Being a ranger had meant a lot to Kimberly, but it was also the strongest proof of her connection with Tommy Oliver. Without him, she wouldn't have made it. He was the light of the group, their mentor, their savior. He was all that and more. When she left, she decided to leave it all behind too. The memories, the stories, the 'hero' talk that was still in Aisha's and Trini's mouths. She had been no hero. She had been nothing without Tommy. He had taught her how to be herself.

Jason obviously had been and amazing leader before Tommy came, but he lacked of something bigger, probably the true soul of a leader. And Tommy was that, a leader. After she broke the connection with him, she could never see herself as a hero anymore.

She took a deep breath as she felt being transported to fifteen years ago. Wow, so much had happened. She heard Zach was married and a father of two boys. Billy and Trini were apparently starting a relationship, according to Tommy, but Trini still owed her some explanations (she laughed to herself). Aisha was a lawyer, always the same strong-willed girl who had replaced Trini. At first she hadn't liked her. No one could be as good as Trini, but she won Kim over later. She was determined and straightforward.

Kimberly felt a sting of pain when she thought about all that had gone on. How could she have put all those feelings and nostalgia away when they were still so real?

* * *

Three days had passed since Tommy was gone and everything felt so empty and senseless to Kimberly. He kept calling and checking on her every night and Kimberly talked politely to him, asking questions about his son and his business in Springfield. Sometime it hurt so much that she couldn't help but feel that her voice was choking a little bit.

That night she talked to him about the meeting of the Rangers in a couple of weeks. He told her to keep calm because it would all be okay.

'I know it'll be fine, Tommy. It's just that I'm not ready to go back to out teenage years right now.'

He remained silent on the other line for some seconds. Then he asked her.

'Why does it bother you, Kimberly?'

She responded without thinking.

'Because I missed all of you. You in special. And if I had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't have left like that.'

'Kim…' He said sweetly. 'Don't blame yourself. You had to do it. Now you have a career.'

'Tommy, I just keep thinking that we'd never part had I not left. We'd probably be married now with kids.' She couldn't believe she had let that out so easily.

'I know, Kim.' He mused. 'Nothing would have been better for me than having you around all the time.'

Tears ran down her face uncontrollably. She had to be honest.

'Please don't cry, Kim. Listen…'

'It's okay, Tommy. I'm alright. It's just that it took me this long to realize that you meant to me much more than I ever imagined. You don't need to make any promises. Our destiny has been traced and our kids are our priority now.'

'I'm coming to Chicago with Taylor this weekend.' He said.

'What?'

'I called you to give you the news… We're going to Zyon, about 40 miles away from the city, to one of my cousin's cabin house by the beach. I want you and Sophie to come join us. The place is big and there are lots of rooms. My cousin will be around sometimes. He's a fisher and is always out.'

Kimberly was speechless. How was she going to get a time off so fast?

'It a great opportunity for letting them know about us. Little by little.' He finished.

'Like that?' She gasped in surprise.

'Yes. First we're going there to have dinner on Thursday. Then on Friday you should join us. What do you think?'

'Did you plan this all time?'

'Yes, indeed. I told you I was taking care of things, Kim. We'll have to take things slow but there is no way I'll let you go now.'

She could hear the deep emotion on his voice.

'I love you…' That's all he could say.

'I love you, Kim. I love my family too but I won't let anything interfere with us.'

* * *

Tommy knew he had made her day. Kimberly deserved that and much more. She was initially worried about who would run the studio but she had the idea of calling a friend, who accepted the offer right now, since she was out of work.

He couldn't wait to see her again. He thought about every moment spent with her the week before and his body hurt with need. Kim was his need.

Tommy discreetly hinted Taylor about his friend in Chicago and that they would go to cousin Matt's cabin house at the beach. Taylor asked questions about his dad's friend, confusion starting to hit. Tommy joyfully commented about her daughter, Sophie, and how smart she was.

Things need to go slow. And he knew that. The only thing that wouldn't go slow would be him on top of her, he thought mischievously, trying to control all his dark thoughts. He loved that woman more than he could imagine.

Tommy also thought about the meeting of the Rangers. He was excited about it. It was his chance of reliving his early super hero years. Ah, it felt so good to be able to save the world! He hoped he would be able to give some advice to those reckless teenagers. He was shocked how teenagers were getting more and more careless and dumb over the years. At his time, they still had a focus, a goal, and dreams. Now they were randomly doing whatever they wanted and never listening to the older people. He feared for his own son now. So he wrote down a list of things that would be said in the meeting. It was a great way of not seeing Kimberly naked on his mind all the time.


End file.
